Movie Nights
by SOFisticated1
Summary: Bella and Alice love their movie nights, maybe a little bit too much. When undealt with emotions take their friendship to a higher level, will they be able to withstand all the changes their new relationship brings? B/A. Bellice. Fem-slash. AH.
1. What Wedding Planner?

**I'm just going to get this over with:**

**This is a FEM SLASH aka GirlOnGirl. If you can't handle reading it or if you think it isn't your cup of tea, then this fic isn't for you.**

**I'm testing myself with this fic. Broadening my horizons, if you will. Thought of it on Sunday, wrote it for two days, got it Beta'd and viola. It's only a O/S, for now. I can make this take off in a heartbeat. But that is up to you, the reader.**

**I want to thank Butterflybetty for being my Beta on this. She's amazing. Go check her out. (Pimp-Pimp)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form… though I think I owned these girls. ;) **

**See ya at the bottom!**

"Harry Potter or The Wedding Planner? They both start in ten minutes."

I turned from the microwave to see Alice bouncing on her feet with a kool-aid smile across her face.

"The Wedding Planner," I said even though I wanted to see Harry Potter.

She squealed and kissed my cheek as the microwave beeped and headed towards the living room. Shaking my head at her excitement, I couldn't help but smile. It never ceased to amaze me how happy she gets from little things.

I pulled my hot chocolate from the microwave and headed to join Alice after stirring it. Sure enough she was on the couch sitting Indian style with the bowl of popcorn between her legs. She was wrapped in my comforter I had brought down earlier. It was mid-winter and even with the heat on, the draft from the windows chilled her a bit.

"Care to share the blanket?" I asked her as I sat down next to her and placed my hot chocolate on the coffee table. She eyed me up and down first before agreeing.

"Sit back."

I did as she told me, scooting back so that she could settle in between my legs. We both had a better view of the TV this way. She passed me my hot chocolate and then fixed the blanket before reaching for her popcorn. She then snuggled into me and sighed.

This was how we spent our movie nights. Charlie was out with his new girlfriend, Sue, and my older brother, Emmett, was out with Rose. My dog, Sam, was sleeping at the bottom of the staircase and my cat, Leah, was running amuck up and down them.

We've only just started movie nights like this though. Somehow we both let the hugging last longer and the kissing on the cheek move closer towards the others mouth. Now we were what many would consider friends with benefits. That's how I see it anyway. We haven't really approached the subject.

My hot chocolate was done, popcorn gone and Mary and Steve had broken the statue' balls off. I was snuggled behind Alice as she cuddled my left leg that was now bent up against the back of the couch. With her right hand she was running her nails up and down my other right leg. Her touch was sending tingles up and down my leg, even through my sweats. I really was just trying to have a movie night tonight but it seems the insatiable woman in front of me has other plans.

Trying to derail her plans, I dropped my leg and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her towards me. Bad idea. Once her ass touched my crotch she tried to get comfortable. I bit my lip to stop the moan that was threatening to leave my mouth. It would only encourage her.

"Stay still, will you?" I whispered into her ear.

Bad idea once again. From this position I could smell her hair. It has this intoxicating scent that always turns me on. Running my nose behind her ear, I buried my face into her hair.

"Mmmm."

I couldn't help it this time. I was losing it and at a rapid pace. It never matters whether she was two inches in front of me or two feet away. I'd still lose my mind over how sexy she was or how good she smelled. Once she has me turned on there was only one way to turn me off.

I snapped my head back and leaned on the back if the couch. _Movie. We're watching the movie._

Alice leaned her head back on my shoulder snuggling into my neck. Taking my right hand still wrapped around her waist, she lifted her shirt, causing my hand to automatically rest on her stomach. I love rubbing her stomach. Closing my eyes, I began running my fingers along her stomach, side to side. With every pass my pinky began running along the rim of her sleep pants.

"Bella," I heard her whisper.

"Hmm?" Was all I could reply with. I was enjoying her warmth against me and the feel if her soft skin against my hand.

"Are you getting sleepy?"

"No."

Her lips then latched onto my neck and I squirmed. My hand flattened against her stomach and my other hand gripped at her hip harder. She was licking and sucking on my skin with her hot tongue that is a blessing from the skies. _It feels so good._ Running her tongue over my ear lobe my flesh sprouted goose bumps and my nipples hardened instantly, causing the rest of my restraint to snap.

I wrapped my left hand into her hair and tilted her face towards mine, claiming her luscious lips. Tasting her is was better than any hot chocolate in the world. Her lips were soft. Her mouth was warm, welcoming and still salty from the popcorn. I moved my tongue into her mouth making it my mission to lick up all of the saltiness I could. I massaged her tongue with mine while shamelessly grinding into her ass.

Alice was moaning into my mouth and holding my face to hers as if I wanted to pull away anytime soon. As if I could. She started withdrawing her tongue, licking and nipping at my lips.

"Bella, please," she whispered on my lips.

Kiss, lick, nip.

"Mmm. Baby," I was breathless from our kiss and hopeless against her persistence. "What do you want?" I muttered, kissing along her neck. Her tank top left all of her skin exposed and on display for me. "Tell me," I continued to nibble down towards her shoulder where I then sucked, giving her time to answer.

"Touch me."

Her lips grazed my ear as she said this causing a shutter to ripple through my body. I turned to look her in her eyes to see how lust induced she was. The fact that I can do this to her was empowering and it turned me on even more.

I ran both my hands up and down her taunt stomach, along her ribs and under the rim of her bra. Her head dropped back against my shoulder with her mouth open. She was panting and I felt myself grow warmer for her.

"You like that?" I asked, raising my hands and ghosting them off her breasts.

"Ahh…" she was gripping at my thighs now, grinding that fine ass of hers into my aching pussy.

"Answer me, babe." I licked up and down her neck waiting for her reply.

"Bells… hmph," she whimpered as I started massaging her breasts. I could feel her nipples against my palms, completely erect. "Yes." I pinched them. "Fuck."

I pushed her up a bit to remove her bra. Even I myself, a full grown twenty-one year old woman, I couldn't get this off of her. Alice reached around and snapped it off for me, removing it completely.

"I don't know why you even wear those around me anymore…" I trailed off rubbing her tits over her top. They felt so much softer this way. Perky and they fit right into my hands. Not over exaggerated or too small. I needed more and since I didn't know when anyone was coming back home the clothes would have to stay on. For the most part.

Alice settled back against me and I lowered my hands, running my nails down her stomach. I wasn't going to waste time anymore. She had me hot and bothered just by her reactions alone. I reached her sleep pants and opened it with my thumbs.

"Lift up and take these off." I whispered to her and she complied. When she bent forward slightly to remove them, I bent with her to run my hands up her legs. She was so soft everywhere and I didn't want to keep my hands off of her.

As my hands ran up her thighs I reached around the outside of them, opening her legs up and hitching them over mines. Lifting my knees slightly, she was spread out for me underneath the blanket. Alice started wiggling her ass on me again and I let her because I needed some friction. She was rubbing in the right spot and it felt like heaven. Reaching back she ran both of her hands into my head and started scratching on my scalp with her nails. My nipples became erect, hard, for her. I was moaning so much as I grind back into her.

"Uh… Alice… I need to fuck you… eat you… something!" I was panting and my panties were done for. She had to feel how warm I was there for her.

She turned her head and captured my lips gaining a moan from me again. We always had this perfect rhythm. It was like her lips were made to always be against mine. I kissed her back as good as she was giving and sucked on that delicious bottom lip of hers. My hands traveled from her hips, leaving her to grind me on her own. _God damn, she's a fucking pro at this._ I placed my hands on her knees and slowly began moving upwards. I needed to touch her, take advantage of the fact that she's here and spread out for me.

Mid-thigh I started rubbing circles with my thumbs. I felt hot like the sun was beaming directly on me. My feet were on fire yet I had no socks on and the blanket wasn't on them. I was getting close, but I didn't want to cum yet. Or like this.

"Ali, baby… stop… not yet," I stopped kissing her and could barely speak. When I opened my eyes all I could see were black spots. _Why does it hurt to stop at this point?_

My clit was throbbing, I could smell our arousal and Mary told Masimo 'Yes.'

I pressed on her thighs with my palms and she opened up even more for me. I brought my right hand to her center and ran my finger up and down her lips.

"Damn."

Alice was drenched. Warm. I slipped my finger into her just a little more and bit my lip. _Fuck, she feels so good!_

"More, Bella. Please." She begged and started grinding into me once again.

"Show me what you want, Ali." I was lost. Gone. There was no coming back until I had her in every way I needed.

She put her hand on mine and with her middle finger she pushed our middle fingers inside of her hot pussy.

"This," she moaned as she guided our fingers in and out of her pussy. She was so attractive when she took initiative like this. This is how I knew she was mentally gone like me. Her shyness was gone. She'll do and say whatever she feels from this point on. This is when Alice is most exposed. In the middle of sex, fucking, love making. Whatever the fuck you would call what we're doing now.

Alice removed her finger, but I kept going and added another to replace hers. She lifted her top and lowered the blanket, leaving herself completely exposed to me. Her tits were moving to the slow and hypnotic rhythm at which she was grinding into me. I licked at her ear and gripped her tit in my free hand as my other continued to fuck her senseless.

"I need to taste you baby. Let me eat you, please." I was done for. She had me where ever she wanted me.

"Here baby," she said as she slipped her middle finger into my mouth. It was still moist and tasted divine. My tongue wrapped around her finger lapping up her taste, sucking it all the way into my mouth. I want more. I _need _more.

Alice was moaning and cursing against me as my thumb starting rubbing circles around her clit. She was dripping down my hand. I added another finger. Her body was starting to tremble and I knew she was going to come at any second now. I pinched and pulled at her tit as her hand found its way back into my hair, joining the other.

"Ahh!" She was screaming now, almost at the top of her lungs.

"Shh. The neighbors are going to hear you."

"I can't… Bella, you feel so fucking good… Oh, God." I needed to shut her up.

"Alice look at me," I was panting. The black spots were coming back and all extremities were on fire.

She turned her face towards me and couldn't help but stared at her beautiful blue eyes. There was an emotion there that I couldn't name. Her mouth was open and I lowered my eyes to her lips and she whimpered at every pass my thumb made against her clit. I brought my free hand down to open up her leg even more and tucked my working wrist upwards. My right leg spread hers even more. I had her spread eagle with my hand front and center. She started riding my hand.

"That's it, Baby," I added more pressure to her clit and rubbed faster. "Just cum for me. I want to taste you when you're done. Do you want that?" her whimpers were more consistent and she was shaking hard as she nodded and gave me a quick 'uh huh.'

"I can't wait to put my tongue into that hot little pussy of yours, Ali," I whispered into her ear, tugging it with my teeth. I finally felt her walls slightly clenching around my fingers. "You're so fucking delicious."

That did it. With one last hop on my hand she slammed her pussy onto my fingers and came for me. I hugged her to me as she was coming down from her high and slowed my fingers down before extracting them.

She turned around to face me, kneeling in between my legs. We shared at each other. The both of us breathing deeply. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked my fingers clean as Alice crawled up my body, never losing eye contact with me, watching my fingers move in and out of my mouth. Hers arms rested on either side of my head on the arm rest. Her eyes were alight and glowing with her right brow raised.

"Yes?" my voice was raspy. I was passed horny, passed turned on, passed sexually frustrated. I just wanted to cum and now. But the sight of her above me, still half naked, flushed from a fresh orgasm, was just too tempting.

Grabbing her hips, I pulled her center towards mines and buried my face in her neck. I sucked and nibbled at her trying to keep her in the euphoric state she was in. She pulled at my t-shirt and I raised my hands so that she could take it off of me, releasing my tits that were aching for her touch.

Looking down at my chest she had her bottom lip between her teeth as she started kneading my breast. Her hands felt so good as she fondled me.

"No bra?" she asked, her hot mouth was working its way down my collar bone to my breast.

"Yea, like you didn't notice," I groaned out. "Take notes."

Her tongue ran against my nipple before she took it into her mouth. I threw my head back relishing in the feel or her tongue as it started to move rapidly against my nipple.

"Fuck, Ali… mmm."

She moved over to the other one to torture me further. As my hands found purchase in her hair, she pushed her hip bone into my pussy, rubbing up against me. A whimper left my lips and she did it again.

"Baby, please stop teasing me. I need you to touch me already," I never shied from telling her what I needed because she would easily comply right away.

Her hands skimmed my stomach and she gripped at my ribs hard and she ran her tongue from one breast to the other, continuing her teasing. I pushed on her ass and grinding my aching, wet pussy into her hip more at this. She knew what control she had over me when I was this vulnerable and she used it to her advantage. Her head then dipped low to my belly button as she ran her tongue around it. I wanted to push her head further down but she'd torture me further if so.

I moved her hair out of the way to watch her tongue move along my hip bone sending jolts through me. I massaged her scalp, letting her know it felt good. This was my spot and she knew to stop here always. I felt her acrylic tips run down my ribs from my breast, tickling their way down til she ran them over my hip bones.

"Shhiittt," I breathed out. I was in ecstasy.

Her nails dug into my skin and I tasted blood on my lip from biting so hard.

"I swear on fucking everything, Baby… please," I was sweating and panting now. "I need you."

Alice looked up at my from under her lashes as she laid kisses from one hip to the other and I mouthed another 'please.' She pulled down my sweats slightly then ran her tongue right over my pussy just an inch away before completely removing my sweats and panties. I sat up a little to remove her tank letting my thumbs flick her nipples in the process.

As soon as Alice was freed from her top I let my eyes roam over her body. Her bare pussy was glistening from her excitement. Her lean stomach was covered in a thin layer of sweat that I knew tasted sweeter than sugar. Her chest moved up and down with her heaving breathing and her nipples were erect and she had a beautiful pink flush up to her full face. She was gorgeous with her dark hair to one side, blue eyes sparkling and those swollen lips were just begging for me to taste them.

That last thought didn't even have time to process before I attacked her mouth with mine. I had pulled her into my lap, straddled, my arms under hers, hands in her hair, hers in mines. Lavishing her mouth over and over again until I needed more, I licked my way into her mouth. I moaned and she moaned, and I let her take over. Her tongue massaging mine was almost the best feeling in the world. I knew where I needed it.

Pulling her head back I placed open mouthed kissed down her neck until I felt the roundness of her tits near my face. With one hand in her hair and my other supporting her back, I leaned her backward and took her nipple into my mouth.

"Uhh…"

I licked all around her nipple before sucking on it then running my tongue on it again. I brought my hand on her back to her other breast kneading it and rolling her other nipple around between my fingers.

"Bella."

I had both hand cupping her breast and licking and nipping on both nipples one at a time as she panted and moaned over me.

"Bella," she said louder as if calling me.

I stopped and looked at her expecting face, "What happened?"

She started pushing on my shoulders, silently telling me to lie down. She brought her mouth to mine, tracing my lips with her tongue. "I need to taste you, Baby. Now," she said before kissing me deeply. With that said I was reminded of something and pulled back.

"Turn around," I told her and she complied. "Face the other way," I had her baffled now.

I scooted down and opened my legs and she instantly knew what to do. Turning and laying over me, she placed her knees above my shoulders and I grabbed her thighs stilling her above me. Her pussy was wet and ready to drip.

I inserted my finger into her hot pussy and pumped it slowly, "Why are you so wet, Alice?" I knew why. I just wanted to hear her say it.

"You, Bella. All you," she whispered over my clit as she flicked her tongue over me once.

"Mmmm… like that, Ali... just like that," my eyes had closed as I felt her tongue again. This time she continued, swirling her tongue around my nub over and over again, picking up her pace.

Feeling a pulse start up and down my legs, I pulled my finger out. Lifting my head to her I ran my nose on the side of her lip inhaling her scent. _Fuck!_ My mouth was watering from the need to taste her and her finger started ghosting over my lips. She moaned on my pussy and I couldn't hold back anymore. I placed my hands on each of her ass cheeks, pushed her pussy down to my face and plunged my tongue into her.

"OH, FUCK!"

Alice was instantly trembling as I moved my tongue in and out of her pussy and running it along the outside of her hole. _In. Around. Out. Around._ She was sweet, tangy. _Fucking delicious_, I thought. Since she had already cum before she was now dripping into my mouth. I brought my tongue to her clit circling it a few times then dived into her again. I could stay here all day and never tire.

"Is this what you wanted?" Alice moaned an '_uh-uh_' as she licked on my lips, her tongue teasing me.

"This is what I wanted." She rammed to fingers into me and I moaned louder than a bitch in heat.

"Ah fuck, Baby!... uh!"

She kept pounding her fingers into me as she assaulted my clit. The black spots were back and this just egged me on. I dove my face back in between her thighs.

The heat within me was rising and my feet were on fire again. I felt as if I were being burned at the stake and she was holding the torch. She slightly grinded her pussy into my face, telling me to give her more. Who was I to deny her?

I ran my hands down her sides, around to massage her tits and pinched at her nipples. She kept moaning into me and it felt so fucking good. I felt myself getting wetter. She started trembling hard again and I want her to lose control. I need her to feel as bare as I was feeling.

"Don't hold back baby," I stopped my tongue and placed a kiss on each of her lips. "Ride me," Gripping her shoulders, I pushed her pussy towards my tongue and tongue fucked her deeper.

She gasps and her nails dug into my thighs. _Shit that hurts, but in a good way. _"AH, Bella… I'm not gonna be able to…"

I pushed her head back down to my pussy with my right hand and my left pushed her back to me and I held her there. Her clit kept grazing my teeth while my tongue was lapping at her inside walls. She was grinding that pussy further onto my tongue and I couldn't stop tasting her.

"Bella… Babe… I'm gonna…" I squeezed her shoulder telling her it was ok. She wanted to cum already.

I felt her tongue closer to my entrance and her nails on my ass. She was doing what I did to her before and I felt the heat spread to throughout my chest, over my shoulders. My face felt flushed and I had to close my eyes from the blurriness I was seeing. I moaned at the feel of her tongue entering me.

"Feels so good, Ali. I need you to come… I'm not going to last much longer," I released her shoulders. I ran my hands down her back, along her ass cheeks squeezing and along thighs. If I could inhale this woman I would.

I exhaled trying to prolong the inevitable, but my body couldn't. I was tensing and unconsciously shaking from holding my orgasm back. She ran her nails around my thighs spreading me open more and dipping her tongue further in. My eyes rolled back and I struggled to keep licking at her clit. I refused to cum until she did. Pushing three fingers in, I flicked my tongue hard over her clit twice sending her screaming towards her second orgasm.

"Ah, fuck Bella!" I kept pumping my fingers as she came down from her high. What seemed like a second later, she was off me and kneeling down between my legs. Her tongue ran over my clit only a few times as she raked those damned nails down my inner thighs towards my pussy.

"Oh, damn…" was all I uttered as my orgasm took over my body. The heat spread through my arms and legs, instantly breaking my skin out into a cold sweat. My hands gripped instantly at her head to hold her there as I rode it out.

I was panting like a lunatic and my throat was somehow dry. I was jelly and only able to lie where I was. My legs died along the couch and Alice laid her head on my stomach.

"I think the neighbors heard _you_," Alice chuckled.

"Who?" I tried looking down at her and couldn't. I rubbed my eyes out and heard a giggle.

"You're neighbors," she repeated.

"I could care less right now," I was still breathless but laughing along with her.

I don't know how long we laid there for before I noticed that I dosed off and still naked under a blanket. I jumped up holding it to me and looked around. _Why was I sleeping on the couch?_ Alice was instantly next to me running her hands through my hair. _Ah, now I remember._

"If you're tired, there is a bed upstairs," she had a cute smirk on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Here, " she handed me my clothes and I quickly got dressed where I sat.

"Where's Charlie?" I just realized I probably shouldn't have passed out. Last thing I needed was my dad finding me and my… Alice naked and post orgasm.

"He's already upstairs sleeping." She must have saw the fear in my face because she cradled it in her hands. "He saw you sleeping, under a blanket, alone. I was watching the movie still from over there," she spoke to me like a parent explaining a situation to a four year old and pointed to the loveseat.

I exhaled, relieved. "Thanks, baby," I whispered before leaning in to give her a quick kiss on her lips.

"You're Welcome," she winked at me.

"Don't even. I'm going to bed," I stated, standing up and stretching. I looked down at her expectantly, "You coming?"

"Most likely," she stood up next to me smiling as she cuddled my arm.

"What ever shall I do with you?" I asked her trying to stay serious but failing miserably as a smile spread across my face.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," she spoke softly as she flirted with me. This was the first time we spoke so freely about this _thing_ we've been doing.

"I wouldn't put it past you," I whispered leaning in to capture her bottom lip in my mouth. She kissed back and her arms went around my neck to keep me in place. Right as I put my arms around her tiny waist, the front door flew open.

"I'm home!"

We jumped back as Emmett barged through the living room.

"Christ, Emmett!" I shouted with my hand over my heart. "Shut up, would ya? Dad's sleeping."

He looked at me with a dumbfounded look. He obviously didn't give a shit and I heard those adorable Alice giggles next to me. _Now she's adorable?_

"My bad, Sis," Emmett said as he ruffled my hair. "I thought he was staying over Sue's tonight."

"He said something about her not feeling well," Alice muttered.

"Whatever. I'm going to make a sandwich. You girls want?" he asked.

"No, we're headed to bed now," Alice replied with a smile playing on her lips as she pulled at my arm.

"Suit your selves," he turned away and then stopped. He sniffed and looked back at us. "You smell that?"

"Umm…"

"Smell what Emmett?" Alice saved me.

He just stared at us, looking from Alice then to me. I felt the color drain my face. _Shit._

"Noth-ing," he uttered slowly and turned away muttering something about scented candles.

I let go of the breath I was holding in and Alice just laughed and dragged me up the stairs. That was too close. I didn't need my family in my business anymore than usual.

"So, " Alice said once we reached my room.

"So, what?" I was in my adjacent bathroom, washing my face.

"Where were we?"

I saw something in the mirror but had to wash off my face before noticing exactly what I was looking at. Drying my face, I saw Alice leaning against the bathroom doorway in nothing but her birthday suit.

"Shower. We were going to take a shower."

She walked towards me biting her lip and all I could think about were the positions I could have her in.

**A/N**

…

…**.**

**There you have it. My nerves ate at me for the last eighteen hours over 'should I post this or not' once it was ready, but thanks to Butterflybetty I've calmed down and have come to my senses. If you are reading this now then I thank you for sticking through it (and stick with me).**

**I NEED to know what you think/thought. Reviews and criticism are more than welcome.**

**Laters**


	2. Lord of Blue

The response to the first chap, O/S, was beyond what I expect. To be honest I didn't even expect one. To my reviewers *blows kisses* this one is for YOU.

I have actually been working on this second chapter since about a month after I first posted. I just wasn't sure if I would continue. But just in case, I kept adding things here and there. _Then_ someone mentioned a shower scene, someone else said this is great and I shouldn't be shy or whatever _AND THEN _someone else wants to know how A&B started… See why I couldn't leave this hanging?

This chap is _super_ long. Tell the girls to calm down and maybe the next chap won't be a project.

Thanks to **Lazy Masochist/ElmoStew** for pre-reading and being my BETA on this chap. Also, thanks to **butterflybetty** for pushing me to post Movie Nights in the first place. :)

Ok, enough rambling up here. I'll continue at the bottom. ;)

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, etc. I do not. This is **FemSlash** – no lemon warnings will be given. Just expect them… besides, Alice and Bella ran off with them and my Tequila.

**BPOV**

Every Thursday, Alice meets me at my office. In order to finish my degree I had to complete a few hours at a company of interest and I was able to snag a sweet spot working under Lisa Chandler. She owns a chain of cafe's known throughout the state and had me learning the ropes. After my internship was done I had everything I needed to graduate. That's when I got the call from Lisa offering me a permanent position.

I hadn't seen Alice since Sunday morning, when she headed home. Between my job, her classes and internship, we only really texted each other with one phone call a day, but at least we have three day weekends. I put in enough hours during the week that I wasn't needed every Friday and just the fact of knowing I would see her tonight had my nerves rattled.

Staring at the desk clock, I drummed my pen against the papers Lisa had left me to sort through. _She should've been here by now._

I've never been so anxious to get out of here before. I love it here. Yet Alice has been on my mind since the second I woke this morning. Ok, she's always on my mind but lately more than normal. I never felt the need to miss Alice, to this extent at least, but I did. It's as if something happened in that shower and I couldn't quite figure out what.

_I had washed up while Alice stood under the spray watching and waiting for me to join her again. I decided to wash her as well, but I took my time. I kissed every part of her once I had washed it. Every single part. By the time I reached her hair, her arms were around my waist and she was trailing kisses all over my neck. She did it reverently as I ran my fingers through her scalp, lathering up her dark locks. Looking over her body and face as her head dropped back to let me wash out her shampoo, I realized how beautiful Alice literally was. She's like a goddess._

_It was then that she slowly brought her head out of the water and stared into my eyes with that same look I couldn't figure out before. Her lust filled stare made my breath hitch. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me deeply. Her hands held my face delicately as I backed her up against the shower wall. She gasped at its coolness and I felt her nipples harden against mine. _

_"Mmm, Alice," I love saying her name._

_I raised my hands from her hips to her breast and softy rubbed them. When my thumbs grazed over her nipples she grabbed at my hips, bringing my center to hers. Being between her parted legs, I ground into her pussy causing her to moan into my mouth. I don't want to rush this. For some reason I felt like taking my time with her._

_Lifting her leg I placed it around my hip and held it there as I continued to rub myself against her clit. Her hands gripped at my neck and she bit at my bottom lip._

_"Bella... Baby, faster." Alice panted against my mouth. _

_"Sshhh," I whispered, trying to calm her down then claiming her mouth once again. I wanted to go slow this time. I wasn't surprised she was already trembling slightly in my arms. Her clit had to be sensitive from earlier._

_Alice started to whimper and drag her nails down towards my nipples where she pinched. Pulling away from her mouth I looked down to see her hands on my breast. Her hands were so tiny looking, but felt like heaven._

_"Fuck, that's hot."_

_"Does it feel good, baby?" She asked me._

_"Always," I told her._

_She pulled my face back to hers with one hand, but I went straight for her neck where I sucked below her ear. My mind was in a haze from the lust I was feeling for this woman. I started to lift her other leg and she jumped up, locking her ankles around me. I stumbled a bit before I gained my balance and leaned her against the shower wall again. Alice reached between us and spread my lips open and I felt my clit brush against hers. This time I wasn't being as gentle. I gripped her by her ass and grinded into her clit harder than before._

_"Ah… like that Bella," she said as she threw her head back in ecstasy. "Please don't stop."_

_My fingers spread her ass cheeks apart and I started pushing against her hole. Her nails dug into my back and I moved my fingers towards her front and dipped my pointer finger into her. I loved feeling how wet I make her. Taking that same finger back to her ass I pushed it into her, leaving just the tip in. Alice started bucking against my hand._

_I rested my head against her shoulder, losing myself in the sensation of our clits bringing us so much pleasure with every pass of her clit against mine. Who knew we could fuck this way? My legs started to wobble a bit. I was getting close._

_"Ali," I whispered into her ear. "Come for me, baby."_

_"So close, Bella. Mmm, I'm so close." Her breath was hot on my ear as she licked the rim of it. I shivered at her touch and pushed her further against the wall. Pelvis to pelvis. Clit to clit. I couldn't hold in my orgasm any longer as I started moving my finger in and out of her ass. _

_"So good... So, so good. Ahh."_

_Just as the words left my mouth her orgasm shook through her, bringing mine down as well, "Shit." I hit my head on the shower wall from my orgasm's force, missing Alice's shoulder and struggled to keep holding Alice up. She was a screaming mess and judging by the water hitting my back, she had scratched my back as well. I claimed her lips trying to quiet her moans._

_Her body kept shaking against mine as I never relented on grinding into that sweet pussy of hers. I wanted us to ride out our orgasms to its end…_

"I wonder if Lisa needs anything important on _that_ spreadsheet."

I sat back in my seat as fear shot through me only to see Alice sitting on my desk with perfect ease, legs crossed at the knee, "What the hell, Alice?" My hand was over my heart, which was still beating erratically.

"Don't _what the hell_, me. I've been here for," she paused to look at her watch, _Here we go,_ "Seven minutes watching that goofy face of yours 'til you crunched up that paper. You didn't notice someone was here, for seven minutes."

I looked down at my hand and sure enough I had Lisa's data report balled up in my hand. I quickly opened it up and tried my best to unwrinkle it. Still looks like shit. I got up and ran it through the copier and voila. Good as new, I thought while smiling to myself.

"What were you thinking about Bella?" Alice asked from her perch while she fidgeted with my stapler. She then refilled it.

Turning around, I leaned on the copier and noticed her heels, _fuck me_. Then my eyes raked over her skin tight leggings, over her thighs until her long shirt came into view, which was snug around her breast. I felt my eyebrows lift at the sight of her cleavage and I instantly started biting my thumb nail. My tongue twitched behind my teeth and I readjusted my shirt as a distraction.

"Nothing." My throat felt dry like the Sahara. I turned and took the copy off the copier, looking over the numbers as I headed over to my desk. Reaching there, Alice tugged on my arm until I was standing before her.

"What's got you so distracted, babe?" I looked towards the door making sure no one was coming then looked back at her. She had leaned back on one arm and her cleavage was singing to me. Her right hand was smoothed over my shirt, her fingers ghosting underneath my breast.

"Since when do you call me babe outside of our houses?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry _Isabella_. I'll refrain from such language while in public." Her tone was harsh and her face was stone cold. I hurt her feelings. I sighed.

"No. I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean... I just don't know when Lisa is going to walk in and..." my words were rushing out before I could even process them properly in my head. I just stood there frustrated at myself.

Sitting up, Alice placed her hands on my hips and pulled me towards her until I was standing between her now uncrossed legs. I stiffened.

"Lisa said to tell you she'll be back in a little bit. She had to drop off some paperwork to her accountant," Her eyes roamed over my face as she leaned in and placed a light kiss on my lips. "We're alone, Bella."

I relaxed at hearing this and wrapped my arms around her. Another kiss. This time on my jaw. "I think you should kiss me." She told me with a firm whisper as she squeezed my hips. I looked down at her face and saw sadness in her eyes. _Did I really hurt her feelings that much?_ She'd never tell me, but she couldn't hide it either. I let my lips ghost over hers and couldn't help the whimper that left mine. I truly did miss her.

I pressed my lips more to hers as they molded to mine. Her soft hands moved to hold my face in place as her warm tongue nudge out and stroked mine. I moaned into her mouth, kissing her back as the feeling of comfort washed over me. She was kissing away my tension. The way she just gives herself over to me is humbling. I would never be able to deny her for too long. _Fuck, I'm screwed._

I slowly pulled away, resting my forehead against hers pecking her on the lips, then her nose. "I've missed you." My lips sought hers again.

"I missed you, too."

I'm not comfortable sharing my emotions, at least not verbally. Sure we always say we miss each other, but it hurts to say it now. As if I'm releasing the pain of missing her as I say it. Clearing my throat I stepped away and sat back down on my chair. I have to organize these papers before Lisa got back so that I could leave and start my weekend.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Alice asked me as she strolled over towards the only window in this office. The sun was setting and you could hear the wind picking up a bit. It was supposed to rain later on tonight.

"Ang wanted to know if we wanted to meet up at Smokey's. Ben has an away game tonight. You know, so I guess, sit around and bullshit a bit?" Angela's boyfriend played basketball for our University and whenever she couldn't make his games we would try to make a night out of it. She nodded at this.

"Sure. I already told dad not to wait for me because I'm most likely crashing at your place tonight." She said with a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh at her truth.

"I'll text Angela now."

¤MN¤

To say I underestimated tonight's game would be an understatement. Smokey's, located a few blocks from campus and well known as _the spot_ for Uni games and crowds, but normally a comfortable crowd. Tonight, it was suffocating.

Angela pointed out we were playing against our rivals tonight and the doors to the sports bar had to start being regulated thirty minutes prior to tip off. Good thing we were able to eat dinner and find a spot at the bar before then. Emmett and Rosalie turned up as well as her brother Jasper is on the team and so had Edward and Kate. Then there was Tyler and Mike, always our tag-alongs trying to see if Alice and I wanted to go chill. We hung out with them a few times and more than half of those times we had to bail on them. They were decent guys and we did date back in high school, but that was then and now… now I only saw Alice. She's literally _all_ I see.

It was halftime and I couldn't be happier since the ringing in my ears from all of the cheers wouldn't go away. We're up by twenty points but in basketball that meant shit. Especially after the teams come back from that halftime break. Relaxation for the losing team should be a no-go. I reached around Alice grabbed my drink from the bar. We were sharing a stool and she was content sitting nestled between my legs. This allowed a nice glimpse of her cleavage that was put on display for me all evening. I think she planned this. The cool liquid slipped down my throat, burning my chest and sending a warm feeling to my tummy.

"Why don't you just drink a beer like normal college folk?" Edward asked me, gesturing towards my drink with his chin. He leaned more to the bar than to Kate who was laughing at the fact that he couldn't stand straight.

"Cuz I'm not normal!" I shouted back at him. We had everyone cracking up since the start of the second quarter because that was Edward and I when we were tipsy. Kate shook her head and pinched Edwards arm. He squealed like a girl and straightened up. This is why we like Kate. She keeps Eddie in check.

"Hey!" I shouted, catching Riley's attention. "Make me another!" He's the best here at mixing drinks and the best eye candy behind the bar. His dark brown hair, light green eyes and scruffy chin. Boy was walking sex.

"One Jack and coke coming right up," Riley had placed my drink in front of me right away. "I got you covered tonight, B." He said with a wink.

I leaned forward, moving Alice a bit out of my way, "Have I ever told you that you are one se-"

"Bella!" Angela and Alice shouted at me, but it was Alice that elbowed my gut. _God damn that hurt._ Riley just stood behind his bar, drying a glass and staring at me with that sexy smirk of his.

"Hey! I have to drag her ass home if she gets wasted." Emmett whined to Riley.

"Too late!" shouted Angela as everyone all laughed it off.

"I'm fine. For now," I smirked at Alice who turned slightly to face me. "I can't wait until you're in my bed tonight." I whispered onto Alice's ear.

"Me or Riley?" she quickly asked.

"You, of course! He's just nice to look at, but you, you're beautiful _and sexy_," I leaned closer to her, placing my lips on her ear, "and you taste so good."

"Do I?" She whispered back to me while stroking my arm in a manner no one would be concerned about. Her fingertip brushed against the side of my breast as it passed down my arm causing my hand that was laying on her thigh to grip her in response.

"Mmm," I mumbled as I smelled her hair, "Definitely. I can't wait to have my face buried between these thighs." I answered, squeezing higher on her thigh for emphasis.

I heard her gasp before she turned away from me and shouted, "Yup! She's drunk!"

I sat there baffled. If anything I was just tipsy. _She just doesn't realize the effect she has on me. She's pressed up against me and I'm supposed to be calm about this?_ I wrapped my arm around her waist and settled her further against me. She looked at me, shocked at first, but I just nodded at her letting her know it was ok. I wanted her to know it's her I'd choose if there ever was a choice. Her eyes bore into mine for a minute before she relaxed and complied as we continued with our night chatting with our friends.

¤MN¤

The game went on without a hiccup. Jasper blocked a shot from the offense passing it straight into the hands of Eli who quickly passed it off to Ben who was already down court. One layup later and we had won the game.

The bar quickly emptied and we were all outside chit chatting. I stood with Alice as we huddled in our jackets. She, Kate and Angela were discussing their Economics exam coming up next week when Emmett announced it was time to go. Rose was getting tired and he had to drop off Kate and Edward on the other side of town first.

"See you back at the house, Sis." Em said while kissing the top of my head, "You too Alice?"

Looking at me first, Alice winked, "Yea, I'll be there." She replied as he strolled off. Ang was looking at me then, she looked confused. When she noticed me catching her glance she smirked. I was about to ask her what the hell that look was about, but her dad pulled up.

"Ok girls, thanks for coming tonight." Angela said as she hugged Alice and I goodbye.

"Don't worry about it."

"Anytime," Alice and I both said, as she strolled off towards her ride.

She hesitated before getting in and turned back to us, "Hey, maybe we can do lunch on Saturday?"

"Sure. I don't see why not." I told her, but looked over at Alice for confirmation.

"Yea, that sounds fine." Alice said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Angela was giving me that weird look again, but shook her head and then waved us off. We were walking towards my car when Alice snatched my keys out of my hand.

"I said I am not drunk." I told her slowly, making it easier for her to understand since she didn't seem to get it the first time I said it.

"Get in the car, Swan." Is it wrong that her tone of voice went straight to my core?

Clearing my throat, I uttered a 'Fine' as I settled into the passenger seat and buckled up. Grabbing the bottle of water I had in the center console, I emptied it in one gulp. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Alice watching me.

"What?"

"Oh," she stated the car and started heading towards my house, "nothing."

_Nothing… right._ "Spill," I demanded as I turned to face her. The street lights were dancing across her face causing her blue eyes to shine. My eyes traveled over her following the lights as she drove, her beauty had me in a trance and I didn't notice I was leaning into her.

"It's just amusing how thirsty you are for someone who isn't drunk." She said so lightly that if the music had been on I wouldn't have been able to hear.

"Babe, I told you I wasn't drunk, just… nice." I whispered into her ear, letting my lips skim against her skin as I spoke. I lowered my head to her neck smelling her vanilla musk. I wanted to suck on her neck but now was not the time. I placed a light kiss on her warm skin and sat back into my seat.

"You're evil." Alice said glancing over at me with a pout. _God, she's adorable._

"Stop it or I'll have to take you here in the car."

"Well," she started as her she let her eyes rake over my body with a look of pure lust. Her right hand came to rest on my thigh as her eyes seemed to battle over whether to settle on my eyes or breasts, "I'm never opposed to that."

I moved over more towards my door and crossed my legs acting as if she was scaring me. "Keep your eyes on the road." Alice laughed at this, picking up the speed.

Once she pulled in to the driveway, I bolted for the front door and heard Alice yelling at me that she just wanted one kiss. _Wasn't I supposed to be the one trying to get into her pants, since I'm drunk? Not vice versa?_

I saw my dad on his chair watching a baseball game and closed the door behind me, knowing it would piss Alice off. I walked over and hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on his head.

"'Sup old man?" I asked him.

"Hey, kiddo. Good game! Did you girls have fun?" he turned to ask me with a huge smile on his face.

"Yea, it was a good turnout. Emmett should be here soon."

"Wasn't Al-" Charlie was cut off by the front door open and then close. He pushed me behind him as if to protect me from the intruder just as Alice came into the living room.

"I come in peace." Alice said walking towards my dad with her hands up. I couldn't help but laugh. My father being a cop and me being his only daughter equal one thing; he is extremely over protective. I moved around my dad, breaking his grip on me.

"Oh, hey Alice," my dad chuckled as he hugged her. "I was just asking Bella about you." She smiled sweetly at Charlie as they fell into their regular conversation. He was always a softy for her. I muttered a 'good night' to them as I walked up the stairs throwing Alice a kiss behind Charlie's back. She blushed a little bit, but the glint in her eyes told me she'd get me back for that.

Closing my bedroom door, I headed straight for my bathroom, kicking off my shoes and shedding my clothes along the way. I was dying to take a shower. I was too sweaty from the excitement this evening and it's been a long day.

The hot water felt heavenly as it cascaded down my body, loosening up all my tight muscles. I was half way done with my shower, reaching for the shampoo, when I heard my bedroom door open and close. I knew Alice would love and hate seeing my clothes scattered around my room. She's a neat freak and I left my thong hanging on the bathroom door knob, on purpose.

I washed out the shampoo and reached for the conditioner. She's being awfully quiet, I thought. There was some rustling of the clothes, silence, some muttering and then the bathroom door flew open.

"You are the most infuriating tease I have ever come across." Alice said, nearly shouting at me.

"Many times across," I retorted as I rinse the conditioner out of my hair while trying not to choke on the water while trying to hide my laughter.

"Hysterical," she deadpanned. I heard her open and close the cabinet where I kept the towels.

"I'm sorry," I giggled. "You didn't have to pick up my clothes. I was going to get them when I got out," I lied.

"I know. Call it a twitch or whatever, it bothers me to see clothes thrown around," she said followed by a sigh.

"Ok. I won't leave any clothes thrown around... while you're here," I quickly joked then dared to peak my head out of the shower curtain. Seeing Alice leaning against the counter, arms crossed and smirking made me wipe the smile off of my face. _My God she's beautiful._

Leaning off the counter, she strolled over to me, hypnotizing me with the movement of her hips. She had a sex-walk models only dreamed of. The sight of her long legs and hint of cleavage that had teased me all night, made my mouth water.

Once in front of me, she leaned in to plant a light kiss on my lips with her pouty ones. "Are you finished with your shower?" her voice was dripping with pure sex. I nodded, not able to do anything else since I was in an Alice-trance. Damn sensual kisses.

"Good. It's my turn." Alice said turning and dumping my clothes into my hamper. Then she disappeared back into my room.

"No more kisses?" I asked. She teased me to leave me here staring at where she last stood… alone in my shower and wet; in more ways than one.

I quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower. Maybe if I hurry I can catch her before she falls asleep, I thought as I dried off and wrapped the towel around, forgetting my hair. As soon as I opened the door to leave the bathroom, I was pushed aside as a figure ran in, locking the door behind them. My eyes were wide in shock. Was that black lace? I turned towards the now locked bathroom door as I heard the shower turn on and then took in my empty room. Clearly I'm missing a key point here...

"Oh, come on!" I shouted as I banged on the bathroom door. Laughter quickly followed my tantrum. Tease!

"Ok. She wants to play, we play," I said to the door, my new friend who seemed to be the only to care at the moment.

I walked to my dresser to put on my pajamas, which weren't very fancy; a pair of blue, fuzzy flannel pajama pants and a black tank top. Turning on my television grabbing the remote, I sat on the edge of my bed and started flipping through the channels. As always, nothing interesting was on at eleven o'clock at night, except for the news. I'm not in the mood for depression. I switched to one of the movies channels. Lord of the Rings… _yes, please_. I distinctly heard the shower water shut off, but I'm as still as stone admiring how Gandalf looks extremely huge standing in Frodo's house. Hollywood amazes me.

The bathroom door opens and a few seconds later I feel the bed dip to my side and then movement behind me. A brush is running through my hair and I purr at the sensation. My eyes closed and I forgot what hobbits were.

"You forgot to brush out your hair," her voice is soft and it soothes me.

"I somehow was locked out of the bathroom. Crazy, isn't it?" I asked teasingly.

"Yea…"

Alice brushed my hair to the side, placing a light kiss on the back of my neck, causing the hair on my arms to rise in a domino effect. Her lips and breath were warm as she continued to pepper me with kisses. Reaching for the towel I was still holding, she grabbed it and slowly got off my bed. I turned to see her walking back into the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and mine in hand. I bit my lip at the sight. I wonder what she has anything on under that towel, I thought. I chuckled at how pathetic she makes me and forced myself to focus on the TV screen in front of me.

Leaning back on my elbows, I yawned and watched as scared Frodo and his friends hid from the Ringwraiths in their hotel bunks, but my vision was then blocked by whiteness. Standing in front of me was Alice… in that damn towel. Her hair was slightly damp still. The darkness of her hair brought out the blue in her eyes somehow causing me to just stare at her. I could see the desire and the longing she had in them. _She wants me_. My eyes traveled down to her slight cleavage showing, but it was mostly obscured by her hand which was clasp at the top of the towel where it was held closed. Though the tops of her breasts showed, I wanted to see more. See them fully.

Her knee tapped mine and I instantly opened my legs, allowing her to stand in between them. I sat up and forced myself not to meet her eyes. If I look into her eyes now, I will crumble with vulnerability. I want to at least have my way with her first. Suddenly, the white towel became my focal point.

"Bella," her voice was like a warm blanket trailed over my skin leaving a cold path behind it. Goose bumps spread across the skin of my arms as my eyes closed and I exhaled.

_Don't look up._

Her pointer finger ran down the side of my face, down towards my chin leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I took a deep breath through my nose. I can smell her. She used my coconut body wash, mesmerizing. She nudged me to look up, but I still didn't. Her finger then trailed down my neck towards the top of my cleavage where she skimmed the top of my tank. I wonder if she can feel how hard she's making my heart beat right now, I thought as a slight whimper escaped my throat.

"Alice," I grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth where I placed a light kiss on her palm. I inhaled her scent as my nose trailed along her wrist and she ran her nails along my scalp with her free hand. She did this only once before I heard a whoosh.

I stilled, opening my eyes to see Alice's bellybutton in my face. Her towel seems to be gone. Without even having to look up, I can see she only has on a pair of deep sky blue, lace hip huggers.

"Hmph," I was on the verge of tears at the site of her.

"Do you like them? I hid them in your bathroom before you could even notice." Sneaky-ass woman!

"Yes, I like them," I answered to her underwear. "Well played, Ms. Brandon." I leaned in to whisper against her skin. Mmm, so warm, I thought as I brushed my lips above her panties, placing a lite kiss above them.

This time she made sure I looked her in the face as she grabbed mine with both her hands and tilted it upwards, until I was met with another shade of blue. I caught site of her rose color nipples and licked my lips. She simply lowered her face to mine to get my full attention. With a beautiful smile on her face it was easy.

"I want to be with you tonight, Bella." She said and I noticed her eyes had turned a shade darker. She was now completely consumed by lust. Her thumbs rubbed my cheeks lightly as she stared into my eyes. I closed mine and took a deep breath. I couldn't look into hers. They were too intense. Bare. Naked. Her soul was open to me and her vulnerability was causing mine to crumble. What I didn't want to happen in the first place. Its ok when it's just sex but when she gets these deep looks of want and need and desire, I feel overwhelmed and can't think straight. That should never happen, with anyone. I don't want it to and it never does. Only with her. We keep doing this tango without talking about it when I want to tell her so badly. Things she should know already. We're best friends and this we can't seem to talk about, have an adult conversation about. Can I be upfront about my feelings?

"Bella," my angel spoke. "Look at me, please." There's that tone again. She's hurt. That's the second time today_. If she's hurt that means she feels something, doesn't it?_ I open my eyes to see her pleading ones, "Can I be with you tonight, Bella?" the second the words leave her lips, I feel myself letting go of my uncertainties. My body relaxes from the stiffness it retained and gave in to her touch. I tell her in not so many words what I want to say.

"You don't have to ask me, baby. I'm yours."

I waited for her to question what I meant, walk away, laugh at me... something, but all she did was get wide-eyed. I felt light headed. You just fucked up, kept running through my mind, over and over again. What felt like a year later but was actually two seconds, Alice smirked before leaning down and claiming my lips with her. My body sighed at the contact and I nudged my tongue against her bottom lip. Her hands moved against my scalp to grip my hair. Her moan was the sweetest noise I ever heard as I entered her mouth, tasting the only flavor I wanted most. Alice.

My hands found purchase on her hips and I was reminded of the lace. My fingers traced her panties, around her waist until I reached the soft flesh of her ass. Pulling her bottom towards me, she straddled my lap and started kissing her way down my neck. Sucking and biting away at my sweet spot. I moaned at the feel of her all around me and my hands found themselves inside of the lace, griping onto that sweet ass of hers. God damn she feels so good. Pulling back, my hands ran up her body taking her full breasts in my hands. I wanted to touch them like this all night. They're so firm. I rolled her nipples between my pointer fingers and thumbs, her mouth slightly falling open. My lips enclosed one in my mouth, flicking it with my tongue and she started panting. I took my time with each breast. Fondling, licking and nipping. I can't get enough of her.

I noticed she was rubbing her center against my stomach and trailed one hand down her torso to center, and rubbed her apex. Alice pulled my head back and reached for my tank, pulling it off of me.

"Lay back, baby," she told me and tossed my top while I complied, glad to let her take over. Alice sat on my hips staring down at me with her lip between her teeth as she ran her nails up my abdomen, over my breasts. Her eyes followed her hands as if in synchronized movements.

"Like what you see?" I teased her. She nodded as she leaned down, kissing me passionately. Her hands that had rested at my neck moved down towards my breast and she started kneading them, causing me to moan into her mouth. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted my hips to hers. Sensing my need for friction, Alice placed her leg between mine and the pressure was heavenly. She started kissing down my neck and sucked on the tips of my breast. Moving towards the middle of my torso, she placed open mouth kisses all over my abdomen. She dipped her tongue into my belly button and I moaned without abandon.

"Uh...Alice," I barely whispered.

Leaning her forehead against my stomach, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She began kissing me with such passion it had me feeling high. Her hands quickly pulled down my pajama pants and as soon as they were around my ankles, her fingers were stroking up and down my lower lips.

"I've dreamt of touching you like this all week," she said breathlessly against my ear.

"So have I." I whispered back, kicking off my pants.

"I've missed you so much," she said, nearly chocking on her words.

Turning my head, I tried to see her face but she had it buried into my shoulder. Just as I was about to ask her what was wrong, she kissed my skin and dipped two fingers into my sex. "Shit..." I moaned out. I felt more kisses on my neck, down my chest again and then her mouth reconnected with my breast. I lost all train of thought; I vaguely noticed the TV was now off when her tongue swirled and flicked at my nipples and her fingers went deeper and deeper. "I love the way you use that tongue on me, Ali." My hips started moving to match her pace and she went a bit faster. Her fingers curled up and I nearly came right then and there.

Moving down my body once again, Alice placed kisses on nearly every inch on my skin but this time adding nips. She finally reached where I wanted her most and retracted her fingers, moving my legs up until they were wide open, feet flat on the bed. My hands that were gripping onto the bed for dear life, moved into her hair urging her on. She didn't hesitate and her warm tongue dipped into my entrance, causing me to arch my back off the bed. She devoured me like a woman in the desert dying of thirst._ Oh, this has to be the best yet._

"Uh, Ali, I can't hold out any longer, baby." I nearly screamed at her as my hands gripped at her hair and my thighs closed around her head. This just made her grasp my thighs, holding me still, as she moved that wicked tongue of hers faster. With one final scream of her name I convulsed and hit that high that only she could make me feel.

With the little bit of strength I felt in me, I sat up and told her to stand on the bed where she was. I kissed over lace covered lips and then moved her panties down, helping her step out of them. Rubbing her thighs, I pulled her to me as I lay back down with her kneeling over my face. I started placing tender kisses along her inner thighs and she kept trying to pull my face closed to her intoxicating heaven. I could smell her nectar and my mouth was beginning to water from the thought of her taste. Positioning directly under her pussy I ran my tongue from her clit to her entrance. Once lick and I stopped to bite my lip. Fuck, she's delicious. Not too sweet and tart… and wet as ever.

"How much did you miss me?" I gripped her hips and circled my tongue around her clit.

"More than words can say." I dipped my tongue into her, "Mmm, Bella… Please don't stop," she moaned.

Her grip on my hair tightened and I moaned into her pussy. _Damn, that feels good._ "I'm not stopping until you cum on my tongue." Inserting two fingers into her warm pussy, I began pumping at a slow and steady pace and went to work on her clit. Her body was shaking and one hand was now gripping my shoulder as she tried to steady herself. Her moans were the driving me insane, especially when she scratched at me.

Once her walls tightened on my fingers, I quickly switched back my tongue into her entrance and let my thumb rub against her clit.

"That's it, baby… taste me. I'm going to cum for you, Bella."

I lapped at her inner walls, rubbing harder on her clit, taking in her tasty cum as she trembled and reached her climax. She was dripping into my mouth and I swallowed all she had to give me.

I eased my fingers out of slowly as she calmed down and placed a light kiss against her clit, before massaging her thighs. As she lay down next to me, I kissed up her stomach and sucked on each breast, pulling her into my arms once again. I devoured her mouth once there and I never before felt so euphoric after coming.

"That was amazing." I said.

"Hmmm," Alice breathed already half asleep but gave me one more sweet kiss, "Mmm," she moaned. I just lightly chuckled as she curled into me. Not even bothering to get dressed I pulled the quilt over us, basking in my slight glow. Everything that made me happy was right here in my arms. I just hoped she felt the same.

**AN:** OH. Things might be getting a bit serious here. We'll see!

***FYI* **Love, Music (my other fic – yeah, there's another one) is updating shortly. _I know, right?_ Am I actually catching up on my fics? :) Miracle. Don't get use to this. I'm in school at the moment, but I'm trying my best here. I signed up for boot camp with **emergencybeta** (look for them on Twitter) and it got my butt in gear. I'm going to wrap that up really soon for you guys/girls (whoever), so look out for it.

OK, leave a review and let me know what you think, or not. Laters.


	3. Swan Lake on Ice

Thanks to **Elmo (****LazyMasochistBoot)** for pre-reading and being my beta on this chap. Also, thanks to **butterflybetty** for pushing me to post Movie Nights in the first place.

If you spot an error – sorry, I just wanted this up ASAP.

_This chap is for WildImagination28…_

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, etc. I do not. This is **FemSlash** – no lemon warnings will be given. Just expect them.

"_**For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."**_

_**- Judy Garland**_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Uuuuhhhhh," _what the hell is that noise!_

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Isabella! You better wake up girl!" _I know that voice. Why do I know that voice?_

I rolled over and was immediately blinded by the sun. I groaned and threw my arm over my eyes.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"That's it! I'm coming in!" _Kate? What the hell is she doing here?_

My door was flung open and then slammed shut.

"Manners, Kate. Manners," I said rolling over again to hug my pillow. "What do you want?"

"We're supposed to go ice-skating today. Remember?" I heard her ask as she sat down on my bed.

"What?" I shouted. Doubt she heard it much, thanks to my pillow.

My head shot up. _What's today? Yesterday was Thursday..._ "I don't remember making-"

The bathroom door suddenly opened, showing a freshly washed and dressed Alice. Sitting up, I smiled at her but she looked shocked suddenly.

"I know you're hot, Bella. I don't need your advertising," Kate said while laughing. I looked at her with a confused look and she pointed at my chest. Looking down I saw the problem and quickly covered myself with my blanket.

"Ha! Right," I cleared my throat while trying to hold in my embarrassment. "I'm not selling it to you anyway." Kate was now in a fit of laughter while Alice giggled from inside of the bathroom. At least she can blame her blush on the steam_._ "Where are my clothes?"

"In the hamper," Alice said with a devious smile as she walked towards me and tossed me a towel. "Go shower. We're going ice skating."

"See?" Kate asked.

"But I can't skate,"

"You're full of shit."

"Yeah, last time you were all over the rink," Alice tapped her finger on her chin and looked towards the ceiling.

"Come to think of it, you always are," Kate added. "I doubt you forgot."

"Ok. I don't want to go because of the cold. It's warmer in here."

"You proved that point already," Kate mumbled while gesturing towards my chest again.

"Shut it, you peeping slut," I said while I kicked her off the bed. She was hysterical on the floor and I used that opportunity to jump out of bed and wrap the towel around me. I felt warm lips on the back of my neck and stiffened as chills took over my body.

"Good morning," Alice whispered in my ear.

I turned to her and felt my face nearly split in two, "Good morning." She found the floor interesting suddenly but I lifted her head and looked into her eyes. They were crystal blue this morning, like the Caribbean. They're as warm as its waters and I got lost in them as if I were stranded at sea; lost enough to forget the giggles going on behind me. Just as I was about to tell her how beautiful she looked, she cleared her throat and moved over to Kate.

"Get up or you're going to look like a mess by the time we leave," she laughed at her as she tried to help her up. "Let's go make breakfast while this one," Alice nodded towards me, "gets ready. The rink opens in a little over an hour, we can leave then."

"Sounds like fun." I said half-heartedly.

"It will be!" Kate said as she walked out.

"You two should have been separated at birth," I uttered.

"Very funny… I brought your skates downstairs already. Be quick, ok?" Alice pleaded.

"Quick my ass," I told her but gave in when she gave me her puppy face. With a nod, I went to get ready. _Damn woman._

A day skating with the girls… this should be fun, I thought sarcastically as I closed the bathroom door.

¤MN¤

_Stay in place please_, I mentally told my hair. Yes, I actually have conversations with it. Shaking my head at myself I applied just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. I'm never one to use too much make-up. It kills your natural looks. Smoothing out my blue sweater, and checking my butt in the mirror, I headed out of my nicely cleaned room. I had enough time to do it all and took full advantage of my hour.

I entered the hallway and was hit with the scent of pancakes and coffee. My stomach grumbled. I looked down the hall to see the door of Charlie's room slightly ajar. He's probably downstairs. I decide to knock on Emmett's door to let him know where I'll be today. Knocking lightly, I didn't have to wait long.

His head popped out of the door, "What's up, lil sis?" he said while rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Em. Did I wake you?" I asked leaning against his door frame.

"Ha! Like that little knock would've woken me," he said through a slight yawn, leaving his door open as he sat down on his bed. This is true. Emmett can sleep through a storm. "I have to leave for work soon and I got in late last night... If you know what I mean," he said with a wink.

"Is that code for 'We were doing it in the back of my truck?'" I said, imitating his voice.

He barked out a laugh, "You know me too well, lil sis. Yeah, Rose and I hung out for a bit more after Smokey's," he explained with a smirk on his sleepy baby face.

"Yeah, T.M.I. big bro. T.M.I.," I couldn't help but laugh with him this time. "Listen, I'm stepping out for a little while with Kate and Alice for some ice-skating. If anything happens, call my cell, alright?"

"Oh. Rosie mentioned something about that last night. I think she's meeting up with you girls later on." _Why am I the last to know about this skating outing?_

"Cool then. I'll make sure to leave you some breakfast." I said as I started walking down the hall.

"Thanks little one!" He shouted after me as I waved him off and let my nose lead me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alice was sitting at the island, perched on a stool eating away at her pancakes. She had an empty place setting next to her but the mug was already full with coffee. I smiled at that. Kate was slaving away at the stove, flipping a pancake onto an already over sized pile of them.

"Plan on serving an army?" I asked as I walked in and took a sip from the mug. _Delicious_, I thought. Alice knows just how to make it. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her while I twirled her hair in my other hand. She blew me a kiss and went back to eating. My heart fluttered.

"You never know how hungry you might be," Kate said, throwing a wink over her shoulder. "Alice here already ate four." I raised an eyebrow at Alice but she was giving Kate's back the evil eye. Wonder what that's about? "Seems like she worked up an appetite somehow," Kate said under her breath but I still heard it.

_What the hell?_

"Must've been that shower. It was steamy as hell when I walked in," I said gesturing to Alice with a 'What the hell is her problem?' look on my face. She just shook her head at me as if to not mention anything. "We can just leave the extras for Em. I told him I would try and leave him something to eat before he goes to work." I told her.

"Sure thing, Bella Bee," Kate said and I sat down next to Alice. She smiled at me again.

"You look beautiful today," I whispered to her.

"Just today?" she whispered back with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her pretty little lips.

I chuckled and cleared my throat, feeling a bit flushed, "Do any of you's know where my dad is?" I asked the both of them.

"He was headed out with his tackle box mentioning something about being late." Alice said.

"Huh," I said. If it's ten o'clock now then he's definitely late for fishing with Billy. Unless he's going to Sue's and is just playing it off. Dad already told Em and I that he and Sue are together, but he still played it off like he had to hide the fact he's going to see her, all of the time. _Silly old man._ I didn't comment on it and let it go. "So anyone want to tell me how I didn't know about today? Even Rose knew before me and she's always last to know."

"Guilty." Alice said with her fork in the air and mouth full of pancakes.

"Yup, Ali here was supposed to tell you last weekend." Kate said as she came over with her batch of pancakes, sitting across from us. We both put a few flap jacks on our plates, Alice taking one more.

"Wow, Alice, you really did work up some appetite," I teased her. She just continued eating with a smile on her face.

I giggled in return and dug in. I tried to avoid Kate's gaze. She was sitting across us with an amused look, snuggling her coffee.

"You mind eating? I want to head out already," I teased her.

She shook her head as if shaking out of a daydream. "Oh…ha…ok."

_Fun day indeed._

¤MN¤

After we were done, we cleaned up and headed out to the rink. Once there, we saw Rosalie's car and Alice pulled in next to it. I had sat in the back seat. I wanted to look at her beautiful face and I wouldn't have been able to from the front. So I offered Kate shot gun.

"Well, good morning ladies," Rosie said to us as we piled out of Alice's tiny car. It felt good to be able to stretch my legs again.

Hugs and kisses went around as we grabbed our skates and walked over to the rink, arm in arm.

"Heard big mama here had a rough night last night," I said to Rose. Never bothered me to tease her about the sex she had with Emmett. The trick was to never imagine it. Ever.

"Damn straight I did! Go hard or go home, is my motto."

We all broke out in laughter at her bluntness. That's why we all love Rose.

Once inside we walked over to the counter to pay our entry fee. Rose was upfront getting hers so I told her to just get everyone's, passing her some money. Kate gave me my money back right away but when Alice did I told her not to worry about it. I wanted to pay for her but she was being so stubborn and kept shoving her money at me. To shut her up I told her to give it to me later. We stood huddled because this place was freezing from the open doors leading to the rink. People always forget to close them.

I had my left arm around Alice's waist with Kate hanging on my right. I felt for the hem of Alice's coat and slipped my hand underneath, lifting her sweater as well. I rubbed her lower back with my fingertips. Her skin was warm and my hands were slightly cold but it didn't seem to bother her. Instead, she hummed in my ear and laid her head on my shoulder. I exhaled at this and cuddled her to me more, her arms slipping around my waist. I like feeling her near me like this.

We stood like this for five minutes, talking our mouths off when Rose came back with our passes. We headed over to a locker to put away our coats and boots. We laced up our skates and hit the ice. The girls were right this morning; I never forget how to ice skate. I was always after Emmett when I was a kid, so it was no surprise that I wanted to skate too when he started playing ice hockey. All I knew were the basics which were to just skate and how to quickly stop myself. I could chase anyone on ice and skate backwards. Very tricky to learn on regular ice skates than hockey skates but I learned just to keep up with Emmett. The slightly faded scar above my right eyebrow and an old x-ray of my left elbow are proof enough.

We had been skating around for over an hour. Rosalie managed to nudge me into Kate earlier. It was just enough to send her into the outlining walls. Luckily, I was able to keep my balance. Not so much Alice who was headed towards Kate. It was hysterical. I had to give it to her. I was just glad no one was near us when it happened.

And the ice was good. Chopped up a bit, just the way I like it. Not too slippery but used up enough where I didn't have to worry about falling. I'm not looking for bruises.

For me, ice skating was freeing; like bike riding. It cleared my mind and that allowed more room to think. I skated around a bit, watching the girls. Their arms interlinked with Alice in the middle. She was smiling as she spoke to Rose who asked her something. It caused her eyes to light up as she caught sight of me watching her. I returned her smile. It was automatic. I couldn't prevent it from happening anymore. My heart constricted at the thought. Turning around I continued on my own skating.

The need to talk to her has been consuming me more often than not. I just don't know what to say or how to start off. _Hey Alice, do you think we can discuss our fucking for a minute?_ No. Definitely cannot start the conversation off that way. I also don't want to tell her beforehand because she'll just worry about what I need to talk to her about, until I talk to her about it. Why must this be so complicated? I guess I'll just have to bring it up out of nowhere. Yea, that'll work, but how do I even begin? What do I even want out of this? Wait... _Do I _want something out of this? Well, I know I want her and not just in the sexual aspect. I like having her around. That's been a given since childhood and of course she makes me happy. She always has. She… does this make me ga-

My thought process was cut off when I skated into something hard that squeaked. _Shit. Alice. _Grabbing hold of her arms and twisting my feet slightly to the side, I stopped us up against the side railing.

"You ok?" I asked her quickly while trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah, I'm good," she replied sounding equally out of air. She had gripped onto my shoulders while I tried to steady us, "You?"

"Uh huh." She was smoothing out my sweater and my hands had automatically settled on her hips. My body was lined up perfectly with hers. Our faces just inches apart. I could kiss her right now, in front of everyone, and I wouldn't give a shit about who saw. W_ould she?_ She's doesn't seem to mind the position we're in. _Not now._ I closed my eyes to try and settle the craving to kiss her that was creeping up my spine. I slowly moved back to put some space between us. My hands found comfort in the back pockets of my jeans. They were cold anyway.

"Want to tell me what you're thinking about?" Alice asked me.

"Who said I was thinking?"

"Answering a question with a question is a sign of lying."

"Says who?"

"Says me," she said as she sighed and looked down. She knows I'm avoiding something but she's choosing to let it go, for now. Her hands folded in front of her as she leaned against the railing. "Rose and Kate went in to sit for a little bit," I looked over toward the benches behind the far wall. They were sitting facing us, talking. Something seemed off though. "Want to take a break from The Swan on Ice?"

I laughed and looked back at her. "I didn't know skating back and forth was a performance."

"You glide when you skate. Did you know that?" she asked with pure admiration in her eyes.

"Alice, I've just been doing it longer. You know that," I said trying not to show my embarrassment. _Did she just compliment me? _It's not like she hasn't before but still. _Return it._ "You're not so bad yourself," I said after clearing my throat.

"Oh yeah?" she asked with a smirk across her plump lips.

"You're quite graceful," I said, more to her lips than to her.

"Not here. Not yet."

"What?" I asked looking up into her eyes.

"Not yet, baby," her voice was a tone deeper and her hand ran up my forearm.

"Alice," I warned. She's pushing me and I could care less right now about who's here.

"Come on," she pushed off the side rail and took my hand in hers, "Let's get you a hot chocolate."

"Now you've got my attention," I said cheerfully, interlocking our fingers. She sure knows how to put a smile on my face.

"I had it since five minutes ago." Alice stated while shoulder bumping me lightly.

"That you did." My smile just might stay permanently.

When we reached the girls they quickly stopped whatever it was they were talking about, amused looks on their faces. I was still holding Alice's hand and she didn't seem to mind one bit. My thumb started caressing hers.

"I'm going to get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" I asked them.

"Yes! Get me a coffee, please?" Rose asked. "I'm exhausted."

"We know and _please_ don't remind us why," Kate joked and I buckled over in laughter. Rose shoved her off the bench but she caught herself and stood closer to me. "I'll just go with you to help you carry them. I need to use the bathroom too." Kate said.

"Ok. What about you?" I turned to Alice asking her.

"I'll take a hot chocolate," she said taking her lip between her teeth. My eyes wandered again.

"Alright, we'll be right back," I said as I reluctantly let go of her hand and put mine back into my pocket, keeping it warm. It was getting colder out which was weird. It had to be about noon. Looking at my watch, I saw it was nearing two o'clock already. "I didn't know it was that late already."

"You were out there for a while," she mentioned but there was something about the look on her face.

"Well once you get me skating…"

"Ha! Yeah, we know," Kate said with chuckle. Something seemed _off._

Just then we reached the line for our drinks and Kate headed off to the restroom. I got our drinks and waited at a nearby table in the café area for her. From my seat I could see the back of Rosalie's head as Alice carried on a conversation with her animatedly. She caught sight of me and stopped to stare at me. Looking me straight in my eyes and smiling brightly. My breath hitched and I smiled back warmly at her. Rose's face blocked my sight then with a big ole smirk on her face as Kate came over and sat in front of me, blocking my view completely.

"Got everything?" she asked, checking to see which drink was hers. I heard her question, but somehow forgot what was asked.

"Oh. Yeah, this one is yours," I told her as I handed her her drink, grabbing mine as well and lifting the lids off the others, letting them cold a bit. They're always steaming hot.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip to see how hot her coffee actually was. She seemed satisfied enough and sat back in her seat. "Been a crazy year so far, huh, Bells?"

"Definitely."

"What, with you graduating and now the rest of us will… how's the real world, kid?" I laughed and just shook my head.

"I knew what I was expecting, so I like it. How's your internship going?"

"It's so much fun!..." was the most I heard coming out of Kate's mouth as I caught sight of Alice walking in with Rose, arm in arm. Using her sex-walk as if her skates were a pair of stilettos she was strutting to balance herself and I was entranced.

"Hey," Kate said shoving me and I returned my focus to her. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" she asked with her smirk in place.

"Uh, no, I didn't. Sorry. I was just… distracted." I cleared my throat as I watched Rose and Alice walk into the bathroom. "What were you saying?"

She chuckled and sipped her coffee. "Nothing... Just that we're going to see a lot more changes, I believe… all of us. This year will be a year of adjustment, don't you think?" she was staring me straight in the eyes, with a questionable look.

"I think everyone will adjust fine. I have."

"But you have more than just the real life to adjust to now, am I right?" she placed her coffee back on the table and removed her scarf, crossing her legs. "I know you've been tending that broken heart ever since-"

"Ending things with Eli never hurt me that much Kate. Come on now you know that." I cut her off. "Don't even… you know how that was for me."

I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest. Eli and I were never even that serious.

"For you, no, but it hurt you to hurt him." I shrugged. "Well, I just hope you're still open to finding someone, finding love," she turned towards the table, breaking our stare and fiddled with the cup holder. "Because it'll come and it'll be when you least expect it," she mumbled.

The girls showed up then. Rose sat across me and Alice walked behind me, fingers lightly running across the back of my shoulders, sending a shiver down my back. She sat next to me scooting her chair closer to my side while I sat dumbfounded. What's she trying to say to me? Last thing I wanted was to be in love. It complicated things. It's a disaster waiting to happen.

Alice and Rose took their drinks and the girls settled into an easy conversation. Someone grabbed my hand and I was startled a little bit. I looked to my hand and to see Alice interlacing our fingers under the table. The eerie feeling of Kate's conversation dissipated and my heart was suddenly filled with warmth as I took in the smile on Alice's face. I stared at her, taking in her subtle features as she conversated with the girls. My heart fluttered…again.

_Maybe falling in love wouldn't be so bad._

¤MN¤

Alice moaned into my mouth as my hands slipped under her tank, my thumbs rubbing circles over her skin. She had a vice grip on my shirt, holding me to her with both hands fisted into the poor fabric.

We've been making out like two thirteen year olds ever since we got in earlier from hanging out with the girls. Not being able to touch each other all day had us both ready to combust. All I wanted to do was combust in right way and as soon as possible.

Once we entered my front door she attacked me, stripping me of my jacket while, at the same time, I struggled with hers. That's when we heard voices in the kitchen. I straightened up and became as still as a statue until I heard Charlie ask if that was us who had entered. We've been sneaking around my house dodging Charlie and Sue, who was over for dinner, ever since. Then Emmett wanted Alice to help him with learning how to tie a tie for some wedding he's going out to with Rose tomorrow and since none of us knew, Alice had to help. Sue took that opportunity to catch up with me when I desperately wanted nothing more that to sneak Alice into my room for at least twenty minutes. At the rink, I was able to get her to escort me to the bathroom. If it wasn't for Rose and Kate thinking we had to pee, I would've finished what I had started. We stopped for more hot chocolates before heading to the cars with swollen lips.

Charlie took Sue out to the movies after dinner saying, "Don't wait up." If I wasn't so glad to know he was leaving, I would've been disgusted. I just nodded and waved him off with a, "Yeah, yeah" as we said bye to Sue.

Alice and I were in the laundry room ready to get naked when Emmett banged in the door, demanding a pair of socks. I opened the door and tossed a pair of socks at his head as I glared at him. I rushed past him and went up to my room. I took a shower and changed, seeing as I wasn't going to get any from Alice tonight. I wasback to sittingon the love seat, when she told me Emmett is leaving soon to join Rose at the rehearsal dinner.

"I'm going up to change. Why don't you find something for us to watch and I'll be right back?"

"Sure. Whatever." I said with a pout.

"Aww, what's wrong baby?" She sat down next to me on the couch, rubbing my back.

Sighing I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her, burying my face in her neck.

"I just want to be alone with you. I need to be with you in a certain way and if I don't soon, I might be the first female to ever experience blue balls." I mumbled against her neck as I kissed and licked at her skin.

She was in a fit of laughter and pulled my face out of her neck.

"Don't worry about that, baby. I'll take care of you," she told me with hooded eyes and then leaned in to kiss me.

I moaned as her sweet lips touched mine and then groaned when their softness disappeared; her warm body leaving the confines of my embrace.

"Stop sulking," she said sweetly. The smile on her face made me reach for her hand. I brought it to my cheek, kissing her palm.

"I'm going to change," she said as she tapped my nose with her finger, walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Emmett left ten minutes later and Alice was back in my arms not too long after.

That's how she ended up here back in her spot. With her legs over mine; I was turned towards her, practically on top of her. My small tee is about to get ripped off by her force.

It started with her simply walking towards me and the couch with a blanket and pillow in hand. She had on these tiny shorts and a tank. It's mid winter. The house isn't cold but you can feel the slight chill because I don't like it feeling like a sauna. No bra on and her nipples were trying to penetrate her top. She put her pillow down on the arm rest, sat next to me and turned to lie across me. Her ass against my thigh, her gorgeous legs across my lap and her feet began rubbing my arm that was resting on the opposite arm rest. She just stared at the TV. Was she insane? Taunting me, knowing how fragile my resistance is at the moment? I turned to glare at her but I caught sight of her chest moving up and down and the tight tank snuggling her breasts.

I leaned over and slipped my arm around her torso, lifting her chest a bit. She looked at me then and we just stared into each other's eyes. She had a tranquil look on her face and sighed. I smiled at her, "Have I told you today how beautiful you are?"

She nodded, "This morning."

"That was too long ago."

She smiled brightly at me and the warmth it gave me inside was immense.

My other hand started caressing her thighs, she was complaining of soreness before, from skating. Her eyes closed as she moaned a bit as her hand came up to rest behind my neck, running her nails across my skin. That's when I lost all control and now it seemed she was losing hers.

My lips found hers as my hands moved further up her stomach, underneath her breast and my thumbs skimmed the soft skin as the roundness formed. She moaned again, fisting my shirt. I went higher. My hands were fully around her breast, just barely touching. I pulled back from the kiss wanting to see her face. I enclosed my hands around her and she moaned loudly, arching her back. I kept on fondling her breast without touching her nipples. She had her head back, eyes closed and mouth open.

"You're so gorgeous." I told her. She was unfazed as I kept on.

I removed my hands to lift up her shirt. My lips sought out her nipple right away. Alice's hand found my hair and the pulling began. The more I sucked and licked on her nipples, the louder she got. My arms were around her, holding her tank up with one hand as my other hand inched up and slipped under her shorts, up her thigh and around to her ass. Squeezing the soft flesh, she started wiggling underneath me.

I stopped kissing her and took hold of her closest. I lifted it over my head, placing it behind me. Kneeling down between her legs, I ran my hands up from her ankles to her knees and bent them until both of her feet were flat on the couch. Moving my hands higher I began massaging the back of her thighs, kneading at her muscles. She was mewling and whimpering, unable to stay still. My hands came around and started rubbing her inner thighs. Her legs were spread open in front of me and even though my hands were focused on massaging her thighs, my eyes couldn't help but to focus on her center. Moving higher my thumbs slid into her shorts and rubbed right at her junction. I could feel her heat already. I rubbed higher, my thumbs skimming over her lips. I began to feel her moisture.

"You're so wet, baby," I said, leaning down to kiss her and she moaned into my mouth. "I've been waiting all day to touch you like this."

Alice quickly grabbed at my forearms.

"It's ok, baby, I'm going to get there."

"Bella."

"Yeah, baby?" I said, placing kisses all over her chest.

"Bella... mmm, come on… stop," she pleaded, pushing at my shoulders lightly.

"What?" Why is she stopping me?

"Let me explain," she said holding a hand up to me as she pulled her shirt back down with the other. As I went to protest she pinched my lips together with her fingertips.

"I think it's time we talked."

I stared at her, slightly confused. Alice raised her eyebrow to me. I didn't move.

"About us…" she said with a shaky voice.

My mind drew a blank; hormones still peaked, the adrenaline banging through my head causing my eardrums to pulse. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I took her hand in mine and turned it to place a light kiss on her palm.

"Ok."

**AN: **Ok, time for you to let me know what you think. I know… lots of mind games going on here and next chap will be more or less the same. Next chap has a surprise too. :D WOO! Sorry. I'm excited! Oh, and if you were expecting a full lemon… oops. And the quote thing is new. There will be more, not in every chap, but you might see one here and there.

I know this took long but RL is busy and hectic for me at the moment. If you're still reading and enjoying this fic then THANK YOU!

Really quick recs, just a few favorites and some I like to brainstorm with – butterflybetty, MyTwiDreams, WildImagination28, LazyMasochistBoot, UrNotFukinKStew, , WolfDragonGod, A. S. Rainwater, CeceAsh, BeetleBum101, jarielynn, RowanMoon.

Laters.


	4. The Breakfast Club

**AN: **This is the much awaited chap. I've all but been threatened to post this… in the friendliest way possible, of course. Hope it's up to par… I had a block here. Sorry, it happens. I didn't know what to do with many parts of this chap and I really didn't want to just say 'fuck it' and then post a shitty one. You capiche? I didn't want to half-ass it either. I'm still a bit "meh" on it though 'cuz after rereading it… they're kinda cheesy, lol. Just read.

Enjoy and be as blunt as possible with me on whether or not it met your expectations. Excuse any errors, if any they are tiny. The last half is not beta'd and I'm half asleep. The things I do…

**Disclaimer:** S. Meyer owns all things TWILIGHT… and owned it today at #TentCity. Summit – go fuck yourself. I just own the girls running around with my tequila… because I really don't drink that crap. I just play with the lemons and they're squirting everywhere! (LOLz)

_"I'd be lying if I said I only wanted to hold your hand. I'd be lying if I told you you're just another friend."_ – L.M.B.

**APOV**

I quickly grabbed at her forearms.

"It's ok, baby, I'm going to get there," she mumbled against my skin.

_Dear God! If I don't stop her now I'll never be able to talk to her about…_

"Bella."

"Yeah, baby?" she asked, placing kisses all over my chest.

"Bella... mmm, come on… stop," I pleaded, pushing at her shoulders lightly.

"What?" she looked annoyed and had every right to be. I gave her my best please-understand-meface but it wasn't working.

"Let me explain," I said holding my hand up to her as I pulled my shirt back down with the other. I could see she was about to protest so I pinched her lips together with my fingertips.

"I think it's time we talked." My eyes roamed her face, taking in her delicate features, memorizing them… just in case.

She stared at me, slightly confused. I raised my eyebrow to her. Does she seriously not know what I mean? She sat there staring at me stiffly.

"About us…" I said. _Come on, you know about what. Click already…_

"Ok," she whispered and I sighed. Though I barely heard her I was glad she understood what we needed to talk about. Her agreement only calmed me a bit. She's willing to talk about this... whatever this is. _God!_ I rubbed my face with my hands in frustration.

Bella sat back and patted the little space left between us. "Come here, Ali. We can talk about this. I want to." Her teeth scrapping against her bottom lip told me she was nervous. I couldn't resist sitting closer to her and moved back, cuddling into her side. Her arm was around me and I intertwined our fingers at my shoulder kissing her hand softly. When I looked back at her green eyes were darting back and forth between each of mine.

"Can you please relax? How many times have I told you that creeps me out?" It was like her eyes were having seizures.

She let out a chuckle and then sighed. "Go ahead." She gestured to me with her free hand, her eyes staying on mine.

"I..." I cleared my throat which was suddenly dry, "what are we doing here Bella?"

"What do you mean exactly?" her voice cracked a bit all the while looking like a deer in headlights.

"You know what I mean," I spoke softly watching her eyes return to their normal size. _Just say it already, Alice._ "We've been best friends since we were mere thoughts in our parents' heads, Bella… and now… now on weekends we're lovers," she shifted uncomfortably, squeezing my hand as she did so, "and don't get me wrong, I don't mind…" I paused because my eyes couldn't help but wander over the exposed skin of neck and down to her cleavage. They wandered her whole body before looking back into her eyes. She had a smirk on her face. _Cocky bitch._ I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I leaned closer to her before speaking again, "As much as I love having sex with you, I want more than just these weekend rendezvous."

There. I said it.

I felt Bella's body stiffen. Her face was as still as stone.

Yes. I, Mary Alice Brandon, want more from my best friend. Whether this makes our friendship sink or swim, I am in love with Bella Swan. I love her. I have for quite some time now… so she's _my_ cocky bitch. Though for now I'll settle for some type of simplicity… like _my girl._

"You cannot tell me you haven't thought about this."

"I never said I didn't." She quickly replied.

"Then talk to me." I pleaded. I could see the battle in her eyes, the questions and the fear. "Why are you afraid?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at her other hand that was rubbing away at the stitching of the hem of her tank. _This is going to be like pulling teeth._

"I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

My heart was hammering away in my chest. "What makes you think you will?"

Bella said nothing.

After a minute of silence, she pulled away from me and stood away from the couch. My body was instantly cold, missing the warmth that was just surrounding me. Bella walked over to the mahogany and glass curio. It was full with photos of Renee.

"Am I asking too much? If I am just tell me so and this conversation never happened." I don't know what was coming out of my mouth. At this point I was just pulling at straws.

Bella's hand reached out to the glass as she stared at the photo of her and Renee the night of our Senior Prom. Both were smiling brightly at the camera. Bella looked like a goddess that night. She had on a strapless navy dress, A-line, that hand silver sequences along the upper part of her dress as well as the bottom. Her hair was pulled up with curls falling in the back slightly and she had these silver pins holding her hair up which helped all of the silver stand out. Renee, though she was elated, was already pale with purple circles under her eyes. Despite the make-up she applied to cover them up, it was still visible. Her hair was thinned out but that smile, that beautiful smile was the same as the one plastered on Bella's face. That was the night I knew I had more than friendly feelings for Bella.

"She always told me to hold tight to you. To never let you go." My eyes shot from the photo to Bella and I was by her side in an instant, whipping away at the few tears I never saw her shedding. "'Always keep her by your side' she'd tell me. 'You'll need her.' She told me this nearly every day."

I held her face in my hands as her eyes reddened. My heart was in a vice. The loss Renee was never easy for any of us. She finished her two year battle with Breast Cancer when we had started high school. She was in remission until our senior year. It came back stronger and even after rounds of chemo and radiation she needed a full mastectomy. She never got better like the doctors said she would; she got weaker. The cancer had spread to her lymph nodes and into her brain. Renee passed away into our second semester of college.

Bella never took a break from school since. The busier her mind was the less she had to deal with the loss of her mom. Our mom. I never knew my mother; she died giving birth to me. Besides me, Renee was her best friend. There have been times though when Bella had a break down and it would last for days. I couldn't let her fall into that mind frame right now. She had me promise her to not let that happen anymore; Mom wouldn't want her to mourn her in such a way.

In full worry mode I asked her, "Do you want to go lay down?"

She shook her head and rested her forehead on mine before pulling me into her arms.

"I don't know what to do with us, Ali. I mean, I've thought about it a lot but still, I don't know."

"I don't either. That's why I wanted to talk about it. It's what had you daydreaming today, wasn't it?" My hands settle into her hair rubbing at the back of her scalp as her eyes closed and nodded.

"You're all I think about, Alice. Even when you're in my presence," she sniffled and took a deep breath, "like you are now. She was right Alice. Mom, when she… I need you. Not just as my best friend. Not just as some _weekend lover_. You mean more to me than that."

My heart was hurting. It was a good hurt. It was swelling so much from her words, burning through my chest. I bit my lip in order to refrain myself from kissing her because we will never speak of this if I start that.

"It's the same with me too Bella."

"I just don't know how to do this… how to be open with everyone about what we're doing? Is that even something you want to do?"

"Of course it is," I swallowed what felt like a rock, my throat still dry. "We can take it slow. We don't even have to tell anyone if that's what you want, too."

"Wait, what are we telling them?" She asked, smiling at me.

"Well, how about you tell me first what you want from, this," I gestured between us with my hand, "from us… if you want there to be an 'us'?" I sighed in frustration. _You're so smooth, Alice._

Bella chuckled and grabbed my hand and lead me back to the couch, sitting me on her lap. She cupped my face and stared into my eyes. Her face was somber. She was relaxed and no longer seemed distraught. I looked back into her beautiful green eyes, my breath catching in my throat. Just but the look of her sends my heart into these ridiculous flutters.

Leaning into me slowly, Bella brushed her lips against mine, my body automatically melting into hers. I slid my tongue across her bottom lip causing her to pull back. She eyed me with a raised eyebrow.

"We're talking, no?"

"You started it," I teased, biting my lip slightly. I loved it when she raised her eyebrow like that. With a groan, Bella moved me off of her lap and seated me next to her. I went to protest but before I could her lips were on mine again and her amazing tongue was in my mouth dancing along with mine.

"I want you, Alice. All of you. Be my best friend _and_ be my lover," she said breathlessly once she stopped our kiss. "I don't care who really knows. I don't care who has a problem with it," she kissed me again, this time a little longer. "Will you be my girl, Ali?" Bella asked me once her lips came off of mine.

I laid there under Bella with my hands still twisted into her hair, breathing heavily through my nose. The sound of my heart beating against my ear drums dissipated as a huge grin spread across my face. It must have been contagious because Bella's face was about to split in two. Suddenly a thought came to mind.

Retracting my hands from my beautiful girl's soft hair, I pushed her back to sit myself up and cleared my throat. I couldn't look her in the eye because I'm sure she looks hurt already.

"I have to think about it."

"What do you mean you have to think about it?" Bella shouted.

"I mean I have to think about us and our friendship. What if we don't work out and can't be friends again afterwards." I was trying my best not to laugh even though a giggle slipped my lips. I knew this would get her hyper. I was just messing with her but they were true concerns of mine regardless.

"Are you looking for someone else? Can you not see us in a serious relationship? Because if not then don't even attempt this because it _will_ fuck up everything." She was red, pissed off. _Well this got serious quickly._

"Bella, listen," I said to her taking her hands in mine, "I would rather be alone than with anyone else. I would rather never know of love or if it exists or how it works, than to not be with you as your girl. I know everything of you and you of me. We know how take of each other when we are at our worst and have a great time together when we're at our best. I want to be with you and only you, Bella. So, yes… come what may, I will be your girl."

_And there goes that cocky-ass smirk._

"Oh! Whatever, Bella."

"Like you can say no to me anyway," She chuckled while wrapping her arms around me and kissing me sweetly on the lips. _Mmmm._

"That reminds me… weren't we doing something before? I believe my shirt was about to come off and you mentioned blue-" I teased Bella but was cut off by her tickling my sides. She caught me right in my ribs causing me to jump off the couch.

Bella stood in front of my and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Can I put my girlfriend to bed?"

We both couldn't help but laugh. "That sounds a bit… off."

"Yeah, just a bit." I replied as I got lost in her eyes. Her penetrating stare was seeping into my core. I felt her fingers on my hips, burning my skin. I let out a slow breath as she leaned in, sucking on my bottom lip. "Bella…"

She pulled back, bringing my body flush against hers, "Let's go upstairs."

I answered by placing my lips against hers while my hands found their way into her hair and Bella's tongue found its way into my awaiting mouth. I've never tasted anyone as delicious as her. She was my only thought in the morning and my last desire at night. Her skin against mine set my body alight. She evoked the freak in me and all I ever wanted to do since our accidental first night has been to bury my face in her sweet pussy.

I felt the stairs against the back of my feet and as we attempted going up each step to her room I lost my patience. Gripping her shirt, I pressed her up against the wall. Bella groaned as I leaned my body flush against hers. Ours lips never moved from the others as my hips pressed against hers. I could feel her hard nipples against mine through the thin material covering our upper bodies. I slid my hands out of her hair, my nails scratching down her neck and down to her chest as they roamed over her breast and flicked her nipples. She was panting against the wall as her hands squeezed my ass, bringing my center to hers as she lifted her right leg to a higher step.

"Fuck," I growled into her mouth as my hands cupped her breast, my fingers wasting no time pinched her nipples.

"Uh, Alice," Bella was grinding against me as I pushed into her center hard, trying to give the friction she needed. "I want you now…" she sucked and nipped at my lips, kissing down to my jaw, "Right the fuck now."

I pulled back and looked over her flushed face. Those juicy, pouty lips, mouth open as her breaths came and went erratically. "You're so sexy, baby." I leaned in to her neck placing open mouth kissing along her skin, sucking and lapping at her pulse point. I nearly ripped her shirt as I moved it aside, my tongue twirled in a circular motion over her collar bone. Bella whimpered at this and it was my last resolve. I've needed to have her as much as she's been trying to have me and pussy-footing around it all day has been torture.

I lowered my hand from her shirt, letting it grazed over her stomach until I reached her sleep pants. I slipped my hand beneath the waist band, my breath hitching… no panties. I cupped her hot pussy and instantly my fingers were wet without even having to part her lower lips. "Is this all for me, baby?" I rubbed my hand against her, letting my middle finger push between her lips, running it up from outside of her entrance to her clit and back again.

"Mmm… mhmm, all yours… Oh."

She started panting as my other hand found its way down and cupped her ass. I kissed up to her chin before tasting her mouth once more where she lapped and sucked on my tongue, causing my pussy to gush.

"I want that tongue in me, baby," I told her as I pulled back and bit my lip, "but not just yet."

My middle and pointer finger started rubbing circles over her clit while she slipped her hands into my shorts and panties, kneading at the flesh of my ass. This pushed my center directly up against hers and I allowed my fingers to dip in to her entrance. Feeling her warmth around my fingers was overwhelming; between her soft walls and hot juices, I could feel the lust moving through me and seeping out of my pores. I groaned and bit down on her neck causing her to moan into my ear. As my eyes averted to her hips, she was thrusting and rolling against my hand. "Like that, baby. Just like that… fuck that's sexy." She started mumbling incoherence's in my ear. Her lips and tongue against my ear are my weakness.

I dropped to my knees, her pants joining me in time for lips to latch on to her clit. _Fuck me, she tastes divine. _My lips sucked on her as my tongue flicked across it, back and forth. My fingers held her lips open as I took a quick taste of her, licking around her entrance. Her taste made my tongue twitch, causing me to shove it into her until my nose nudged her clit.

Lapping at her walls, my fingers dug into her hips and as I looked up at her she lifted her tee and exposed her perky breast to me. Not stopping there, she started to knead them and tweaked her nipples. She was abusing her lip as she bit down on it hard. I felt myself going slack jaw at the sight of above me and couldn't wait any longer.

Removing my right hand from her, I slipped it into my panties and rubbed at my clit rapidly. She had me drenched and full of need. She can have her way with me after, I thought. Bella noticed what I was doing and tried to convince me to wait, not happening. I pulled my other hand and dove two fingers into her pussy once again as I licked circles around her clit. She threw her head back against the wall, screaming my name is repetitive order as one of her hands found their way into my hair and the other still cupping her own breast. I felt myself reaching my peak._ She needs to cum already._

"Bella, cum for me… cum hard baby, please." The heat coursing through my body made me tingle at each extremity. The goose bumps rose against my skin as her nails scratched the back of my neck as she pushed my face further against her pussy. "I can't…" I mumbled against her heated flesh, my tongue rubbing completely against her clit as she let out a scream and pulling more on my hair. That did it.

"Aw fuck, Alice!" she shouted and I came hard, biting on her clit.

"Goddamn…" I whispered, leaning my forehead against her hipbone.

Her hand traced the side of my face as I tried to see through black spots. Placing kisses on her clit and lips, I rubbed up her legs, bringing her pants back up. I stood and leaned my body back against hers and place my hands above her head. She kissed my nose while reaching for my right hand and sucked my fingers into her mouth.

"I love when you do that."

"Do you?" Bella asked between fingers. I could only nod and look at her through lustful eyes. My lips parted as she told me how good I tasted.

"There's more where that came from." I teased her. She smirked at me as she leaned in sucking on my bottom lip then my top one. Her tongue barely ran long my lower lip; just enough to taste myself on her. "Mmm," I couldn't help but moan.

"I thought I said _I_ wanted to take _you _to bed?"

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to do that all day since I saw you in bed this morning with nothing but a sheet covering you." _Fuck, I'm still horny and needy._

She slipped her knee between my thighs and pushed against my center. I whimpered as I buried my face into her neck.

"Come to bed baby," her breath was hot against my ear before her tongue licked along the shell of my ear. My already weak knees almost buckled. "I promise to put you to sleep properly." She captured my ear lobe in between her soft lips and I pulled my head away quickly.

"Ok. You win." I said, raising my hands in surrender. Although, I was the one winning… multiple times winning, but she didn't need to know that right just yet. "Let's go." The words rushing out of my mouth causing her to laugh and move me back. I almost lost my footing on the step.

"_Cum _then," she purred at me before kissing my deeply. I was about to get lost in the kiss when she pulled away and took off up the stairs.

I stood with my lips still pursed, enjoying the view of her ass ascending the stairs.

_Mines._

I ran after her as if my ass was on fire.

**¤MN¤**

There was a poking on my hip bone. It was an annoying, repetitive poke. I groaned and turned my head towards the direction of my poker.

"Good morning, baby." It was Bella. I gave her a lazy smile while mumbling a 'morning.' She kissed my eyes which I have yet to open.

"You have to get up now," the covers were pulled off of me and as I curled into a ball she kissed my shoulder.

"Hmm, give that back," I whined while my hand reached out in search for something warm. _Ah! This is so much better._

"No, Alice!" Bella hissed as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body against mine. Her hands slipped into my hair as I nuzzled her neck.

"You're body is telling me otherwise," Bella kept trying to wiggle out of my arms but I lifted her leg over my hip and started placing open mouth kisses along her neck. "Just stay still."

"Baby..." I swirled my tongue against her pulse point, "aahh, shit..." my hands slide down to her ass. God I love her ass, "We have to go soon." Her words came out as whimpers and at her last ones I noticed the feel of denim covering her butt. I pulled back and saw her fully dressed. With a confused look I stared at her. Noticing the time on her alarm clock behind her, I saw it was already ten o'clock.

"What time are we supposed to meet Angela?"

"At eleven," Bella said as she slowly moved off the bed, never turning her back towards me.

"And you wake me up _now_?"

"Babe, you were sleeping like the dead. I tried to wake you but you wouldn't even budge." A sly smile then spread across her lips. "Exhausted?"

I lifted my arms above my head and stretched, Bella's eyes were glued to the exposed skin of my stomach. I chuckled as I thought of out sex-capades that only ended a few hours ago.

When I walked through her bedroom door last night we all but attacked each other. I don't remember getting naked or even her clothes coming off or when we got redressed. But I do remember straddling her waist while riding her fingers and her holding onto the headboard as she rode my tongue and face.

"I never felt better," I played back, winking at her as I rubbed my stomach.

"Yeah," she cleared her throat, "then I went down stairs to get some coffee and our dads were there with some-"

"He's here?" Bella nodded. "Why is my dad here?"

"I think they're going on a double date. Him, dad, Sue and…" Bella trailed off, looking at me with a sympathetic expression on her face. I must've been red. "Alice, you need to relax... she's nice. We talked a bit."

I let out a deep breath from my nose and crossed my arms. Countless women have entered my father's life only to shove him off and give him the boot after they got what they wanted. Gold-digging sluts after the _young and sexy doctor_, as his colleagues branded him. There was only one that ruined him. Michelle left him so heartbroken. They were together for two years and my dad was head over heels 'til she up and left him for the new M.D., who turned out to be son of the hospitals CEO. A momma's boy. I never saw my dad that low. It filled me with rage and her car paid the price for that one. Bella couldn't talk me out of it so she helped me plan and was my getaway driver. Good times.

The huge bed between us seemed like a barricade and I wanted her closer to me. I reached my arm out to her and she quickly walked around the bed, taking me into an embrace. I snuggled into her body as she buried her face in my hair.

"Will I need the crowbar this time?" Bella laughed at this though I was dead serious.

"Just go get ready and meet me downstairs, ok? I told them I'd come and get you." Her voice soothed the angry that was forming within me and I almost fell back to sleep in her arms as her fingers ran through my hair.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from her and kissed her jaw. "Ok. I'll make it quick. Thirty minutes tops."

Bella smiled brightly at me as I walked off to shower and get ready. I blew her a kiss as I shut the door.

Another woman after Dr. Brandon… I can't wait to meet her, I thought sarcastically.

**¤MN¤**

I was ready to go and heading down to Bella's kitchen in exactly half an hour.

"There she is!"

I was engulfed by two arms and chocking on a familiar scent.

"Hey, dad," I said into his chest as he kissed my head and ruffled my hair.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked as I stepped back, fixing my hair. My dad had a huge smile on his face as he reached for the lovely brunette behind him. At the same time, I saw Bella out the corner of my eye move to stand behind me. As she placed her warm hand on my back and I automatically leaned into her.

"Alice, I would like for you to meet Esme. Esme, this is my one and only, Alice." _I think my dad is about to piss rainbows._

Fake smile: check. "Hi, Emse," I said, "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand. _Nice grip._ She had a warm and loving look to her, genuine smile. She was taller than me with light brown eyes and black hair. I gave her the once over. Four-inch heels. _Not bad._ Someone cleared their throat. I looked up and my dad had his eye brows raised. I shrugged.

"The pleasure is all mine, Alice. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Carlisle's told me so much about you."

"Wish I could say the same."

Instantly Charlie, who I didn't notice when I first entered, was chocking on his glass of water by the sink.

"Baby, be nice." Bella whispered into my ear. The amusement was clear in her voice. I just looked at her and smirked. Her face was only inches away and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her plump lips. She shook her head at me. Damn, A.D.D.

"Fine."

"Alice," I turned my head towards my dad. Esme was trying not to laugh. _Cute._

"It's ok, Sweetie. We have plenty of time to catch up." Esme said to me. It was my turn to raise my eyebrows._ Sweetie? Am I five years old?_

"Esme is the head of Pediatrics at Mercy West." My father told me as he wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulders giving me a pointed look. It was as if we were having an ESP moment.

_See? She's a good person._

_She's a doctor... not a gold digger. Impressive._

Charlie and Esme were giving us a weird look and Bella lightly squeezed my shoulder. "You'll get use to that, Esme. It's a father-daughter thing. It happens a lot." Esme nodded but still seemed perplexed. Bella then turned to me, "Are you ready? 'Cuz I'm starving."

"Oh! Yeah," I turned to my dad and Esme, "we have to go. Brunch with Angela." I quickly hugged my dad and Charlie. When I got to Esme I shook her hand again, telling her and my dad we should do dinner together soon.

I grabbed our coats and went to hand Bella hers but was stopped by what I saw. She and Charlie were huddled by the door in what seemed to be a deep and private conversation. Bella was blushing and nodding at everything Charlie was telling her. I decided to put my coat on in the mean time. Charlie noticed me waiting and smiled while finishing his talk with Bella. _Hmm._ I noticed Bella lowered her head for a minute before turning to me with a bright smile I couldn't help but return. They hugged quickly before walking over towards me.

"You two behave yourselves now."

"Yes, Charlie." We said in unison.

"Hey, it's dad." He said pointing to his chest. We said good-bye once again but Charlie pulled me in for a tight hug. "You're good for her."

"Of course I am." I said smugly as I pulled away and headed out the door, though I was confused as to why he mentioned that.

"What was that about?" I asked Bella as soon as I was beside her.

"Nothing, just a father-daughter thing."

"No," I stopped her by reaching for her forearm once we were out on the front porch, "him telling me I'm good for you?"

She faced away from me, cursing under her breath and muttering something about 'he can never keep is mouth shut.' Then it clicked.

"You told him?"

"I…" she turned to me looking worried, her once flushed face was now pale.

"You did!"

"I just…" her arms were flailing between us.

"How about asking me first, Bella?" _Oh my God._ "How much did you tell him?"

"If you let me _talk _I'll tell you," she nearly shouted at me. I huffed, feeling bad for not letting her continue but in no way would I let her know. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. "I'm waiting."

Bella glared at me and then my foot… then me again. "Yeah, I told him. So what?" I was about tell her _what_ but she held up her hand. "Let me explain. I'm actually happy right now, about us, and I don't want to have to hide in my own house. If I want to kiss you in the kitchen or in the hallway," she moved closer to me, cupping my face in her hands, "or out here," she placed her warm lips on mine for just a second, "then I'm going to do it. I'm not going to hide this. At least, I don't want to. Do you?"

"Of course I don't. I want more kisses." I told her sweetly.

"Alice,"

"Ok. I get it. I just thought it was something _we_ would tell him, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But like I said, excited." She flashed me a huge smile and couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright," I said as I grabbed her hand and headed towards her car. "So, now here's a question for you."

"Shoot."

"How do we tell the girls?" She opened the car door for me and I slid in. "Like now, we're meeting Angela... How do you bring up something like this?"

Bella just looked down at me and shrugged. _Some help._ I shook my head and pulled my door closed. Trying to think of how you break this news of "I own a lick-her license" to one of my closest friends was not got to be easy. I pulled at my seat belt as Bella got in and started the car. The engine rumbled and I shifted in my seat . Small ass car. I can kick my own ass for telling her it was the best to pick.

Renee's life insurance went all to Bella. She didn't want Bella to struggle with money and she didn't want Charlie to worry about having to work more to support Bella. So, what did my smartass tell her to pick out of three choices? The M3. I had my reasons though. One: The car is hot and Germans are geniuses. Two: She looked hot _in _it. Three: Watching her drive manual turns me on. When she palms the shift knob and her fingers wrap around it, shifting the car into gear... porn.

"We'll just bring it up as if mentioning the weather and then deal with whatever her answer is."

"What?"

"Telling Angela," Bella looked at me as if I just I lost my mind.

"Oh, yeah, sounds like a plan." I told her with a smile, hoping she'd ignore my little hand porn daydream.

"Ok then." _Phew._ With that she reversed out of the drive way and speed off towards the cafe.

When we showed up fifteen minutes later and my panties were done for. During the whole ride I leaned on her arm and I just watched her drive and shift. It was the way she steered the car with one hand and commanded it with the other, her foot releasing and holding down the clutch. And the speed, I love when she speeds. I may have stroked her forearm a few times, enjoying the feel of her lean muscle flexing.

After she parked and we exited the make-my-panties-wet mobile, Bella walked me in with her arm around my waist. It was a small intimate gesture and I thanked her by kissing her cheek, which made her pull me closer to her side._ Is it time to go back to her place yet?_

Angela was already seated at a table that was covered in food.

"Feeding an army?" I asked her as I left Bella's side to hug and kiss Angie.

"It wasn't my idea."

"What the-" Bella was about to say something but Kate cut her off.

"It was mine."

"I didn't know you were coming?" I asked and greeted her as well. Bella was over by Angie, greeting her before shrugging off her coat.

"Well, I called her last night and she invited me. I was going to sleep in. Buzz kill."

"Please, you were squealing in my ear saying, 'Oh my god, we haven't brunched in forever!'" Angela mimicked Kate and we all busted out laughing.

"That sounds about right," Bella said, "you get excited over anything easily." We all sat down, Bella held out my chair for me then scooted hers closer to me once situated. "Kind of easier this way," she looked over to me and I knew what she was about to bring up. _Here we go. Let's just get it over with._

"Yeah… we wanted to tell you all something…" Angela and Kate looked at us with perplexed expressions.

"About what?" Angie asked.

Our waited came over and started pouring our coffee. I took a sip after adjusting it to my liking and tried to speak, but getting the actual words and sound out of my mouth seemed challenging.

"The thing is-" Bella started but was once again interrupted.

"Hey loves!"

"Rose?" I said turning around to no other than our Rosie.

"Aw, did you miss me?"

"I thought you had your cousin's wedding today?" Bella asked as she stood to greet Rose.

"I do but that's at one and we wanted to talk to you two about something. So, here I am." She answered, as she gestured to herself. She was dolled up in a black skin tight halter dress, with red pumps and her hair was in huge bouncy curls.

We were all seated; Bella and I were looking at Angela and Kate who were staring back at us.

"What the fuck, Ang?" Bella sounded offended. I already know what she's thinking, the same thing I am: Should've said so from the get instead of, _Oh I just decided to invite Kate because she has nothing better to do._

"It was a last minute decision." Angela quickly jumped in, answering directly to Bella and I sensing our uneasiness.

"Dude, chillax." Rose piped in and she chewed on a piece of bacon. Chick sounds more and more like Emmett every day, I thought.

"We just wanted to know what was up with you two," Kate mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked over to her. Bella took her hand in mine and tugged a bit. I looked at her and she smiled to me slightly. I took in her calm demeanor and exhaled, willing my temper to chill the fuck out.

Angela started playing with her silverware, nervous habit, before speaking up, "We've noticed a change in you two, a good one and we-"

"See? That look you just gave her, Bella. What was that look for, huh?" Kate was leaning in and waving her hand, gesturing between Bella and me.

"Kate, what are you-" Bella said before once again being cut off by Rose.

"Ok, point blank: Are you two fucking?"

**¤MN¤**

**AN:** Gotta love Rosalie. I didn't know where to end this rambling chap, so there ya go. :)

So, what did you think of Alice? I tried to make her seem different from Bella. It was a bit too fluffy for my liking BUT I hope that doesn't bother you's much.

FYI: There's a Snow White and the Huntman (#SWATH) trailer running around the internet. Do watch it. Can't wait for that movie to come out.

Speaking of movies, the movie nights between these two will start again. Been leaving that out some. And as LazyMasochistBoot put it: "Where is this story going?" Some of you might be thinking that and truth is: I don't know. All I know is that there's something coming that I've been planning since the start, just had to set the storyline first. Know what I mean? There is an OUTLINE!

Next chap will NOT take as long as this one did. I will be on vacation soon. ::insert squeal here:: I am counting the days. Let's just hope the mood strikes. Cross your fingers for me.

I have to, have to do this. Fic Recs: I've been beta-ing A LOT lately and you can find the link to those on my profile. Check'em out.

Laters.


	5. The Breakfast Club BPOV

**AN:** I've decided to come out of hiding and blow the dust off of MN, also know as 'that forever neglected story'. I have no excuse for not updating or lack thereof. Life is just busy, hectic, and too much bullshit had to be dealt with since. But Happy New Year to you all and how 'bout those GIANTS?! Go Team USA and all that.

Anyhow, I have a natural dislike for fics that alternate between POVs…BUT only when they're revisiting EVERYTHING exactly from the prior chapter. If there are others like me out there, then I am TRULY sorry for this chapter. No worried though becuase I did't revisit itall and there are bits from BPOV that are new. So, it's not that bad. At least now I know and appreciate (a little bit – spec size) as to why some fic writer's do so. To each their own.

**Warning:** I rambled. If you haven't already noticed.

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight… *news flash* I own Carlisle Brandon. Yay! (Who, by the way – in case you were wondering- looks/acts a bit like Dr. Cooper from Nurse Jackie, in my mind anyway)

**BPOV**

"_Ok, point blank: Are you two fucking?"_

I sit staring at Rose, flabbergasted by her and her bluntness. I can't help but think how this shouldn't be. After all, it is Rose. This is just her and her way of being. Still I'm reasoning with myself...

Come on now…I was having such a good morning!

**¤¤MN¤¤**

I woke up after only four hours of sleep; lying on my stomach as I cuddled my pillow closely. Thoughts of Alice flash behind my eyelids, and elation fills me. Never had I dreamt of the countless orgasms she brought me to just hours prior. There was the stairs, the two while I rid her face as she held me down to her by my ass and thighs. There's something about her hot tongue entering me and then slipping out, up and around my clit. The feeling of the heat then coolness the air leaves after it's gone. I moan from the remembrance and shift my hips a bit, enjoying the sensation of the cool sheets against my bare skin.

_What is she doing?_ I am now aware of the arms drapped across my shoulders and the leg hitched over my ass. _She sleeps like an animal. _

Slowly, not to wake Alice, I slip out of the bed in a somewhat slow, military crawl. I have to ease down to the floor but the light snore is just a good signal of her still fast asleep. I hop up onto my feet and search for my sleep shirt. My legs are weak, but they manage to carry me to the far side of my room as my eyes spot my tank from last night on top of my dresser.

Shaking my head I think_, _maybe we should designate a corner for tossing?_ Ha! Right._

Picking up the rest of our tossed clothes along my way, I grab the tank and also a clean pair of panties from my top draw. I ditch the dirty clothes into the hamper as soon as I enter the bathroom. A long hot shower is needed…and coffee.

My hair is combed and teeth are brushed, an hour later, due to a short nap against the shower wall. Just as my toothbrush is set down, the doorbell rings. It's not loud enough to wake Alice; I'm just attuned to it. I check still to see if she woke. Nothing.

Heading back into my room and dresser in just my panties, I slip on my bra and a razor-back tank. The doorbell rings again. _Why hasn't dad gotten the door yet? _I ignore it once more.

It chimes two more times.

Huffing and grabbing my sweats, I hop out of my room and end up tripping over a scrambling Leah at the top of my stairs, all while trying to put them on.

"Stupid cat!" I yell to her, earning a hiss.

The annoying ring of the doorbell continues repeatedly as I reach with a whining Sam sitting by it.

"Great guard dog. I should teach you how to open doors." I mutter to him as I look through the peep hole. It's Carlisle and…_who the hell?_

"Morning, Dr. Brandon!" I'm more chipper than a blue bird as I open the door and greet him.

"Bella!" He smiles hugely at me before engulfing me in a hug. Besides my dad and Emmett, oh - and Alice- this man is number one in my book.

"Who's your friend?" I ask pulling away from him and smiling at the very beautiful brunette as she stood behind him shyly. Nope, I can't wait to know about her…and I need to know before Alice hears about her and freaks. My eyes take her in and I'm a bit relieved to see her heels. I know, very cliché; woman sizing up woman, but it's one thing Alice will like about her. Even if it's just a little.

"Bella, this is Dr. Esme Cullen, my girlfriend."

My mouth forms an O but my manners weren't completely forgotten as I offered my hand for her to shake. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. Carlisle here likes to catch me off guard. It's a pleasure to meet you." This, Esme, forms a smile as she gives my right hand a firm shake.

"No worries, dear, and likewise, it's a pleasure to meet you. Carlisle just gushes over you and Alice daily. All I can say is finally." _She's smooth. I like her._

"Well, come in. This is Carlisle's second home so," I nudge his elbow with mine as we walk in, "he can give you the tour. I'm going to get dad, who I believe has already made coffee. You are here to see my dad right? Because if not I can go wake Alice for you?"

"Alice slept over last night?" Carlisle asks as if it's a rarity.

"Yeah. Did you not notice her car missing?" Right away, I notice Esme blush and Carlisle grinning.

_Oh, shit. He never went home last night._

I gasp as my mouth forms another O. Esme turns away, taking a seat on the couch, looking pale, while Carlisle pulls me aside.

"Dude, Alice is going to freak." I say in a not-so-hushed whisper as I, myself, freak out.

"Why do you think I'm bringing Esme here to _your _house, where _you_ are? I'm not trying to get disowned by my own daughter." He smirks.

I try to think of a witty retort, but fail. "You're evil."

"I think of myself more as an evil _genius_."

"Oh, get off it." He's such a smartass at times. Alice is too much like him. "If her voice starts to hit sound wave pitches, you can deal with her. Alone."

"Deal. But I'm sure you can find a way to ease her into this for me, yes?" I'm at a loss. He knows I'll help him and he knows I can convince Alice of how it'll be ok for him to date again. Well, clearly he's _been_ dating Esme for awhile now but, damn. "Come on, Bella. You're her best friend and you know ways about her I never will," _oh, I'm sure I do…_ "and I really, _really_ need your help here." He's pleading and…_oh, dammit! Not those eyes._

"Okay! I'll think of something." I begrudgingly whine, giving in. The Brandon puppy eyes will be the death of me."You _so_ owe me."

He smiles like the Cheshire cat and pecks a quick kiss on my cheek, muttering a 'thank you' and running off to Esme's side. I just stand there and mimic his thanks, watching him be smitten. I notice how they actually look cute together. If he's happy, I really don't care if Esme was an alien, but Alice…ugh, there may be hysteria. I slip into the kitchen with Sam hot on my heels. I open the yard door and let him out.

"Morning, baby girl." I heard my father say from behind me as he places a quick kiss on my hair.

"Morning, pops." I turn around, smiling at the man as he pulls out three more mugs from the cabinet.

"Was that Carlisle and his hot date ringing the doorbell?"

"Ok. One - don't ever say 'hot date' again, and two - yes it was."

I refill Sam and Leah's water in their dishes and put out their dry food. Leah is quickly by my legs, purring and rubbing her arched back against my calf.

"Yeah, now you're sweet to me, right? Food digger."

"Food digger?" Charlie is clearly amused at Leah's nickname. She just sits slowly and nibs away.

"Yeah. Instead of being nice to me for giving her money, like a gold digger would be, she's nice to me only when I feed her. Hence, food digger." I tap my forehead and Charlie is beet red from laughing under his breath.

"Clever."

"Thanks. I try." I smile brightly as I mix my coffee before sitting on a stool at the island. "Dad, do you think we can talk before you go off and play host?"

"Sure thing, kid. What's up?" His face is blank as he walks over to me with his mug in hand. Cop face. Joy.

"I kind of want to tell you something. Explain something to you…about me, and someone I've met."

"You either do or you don't, Bella." He tells me in his true police form. I hesitate to speak and he quickly grabs one of my hands in his. "You know I won't pressure you."

I sit and ponder for a minute. I'm nervous. Not because I_ want_ to tell him I'm with Alice, and not because I am with Alice, but then again because it's about Alice. I love her and even though I should probably talk this over with her first, I want to tell Charlie. No, I _need_ to tell Charlie. I was always open with my mom and promised to be the same with my dad when she passed away. We've bonded more since. Like most wounded souls do.

"It's about Alice."

He shuffles from his right to then left foot, and suddenly looks worried. "I thought you said it was about someone you met. Is she ok?" He whispers.

"No, I mean, yeah. It's just-"

"Go ahead, kid." He gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

I look up at him and see a face of sincerity and take a deep breath. "She's my girlfriend, dad."

"Of course she is. All female friends are girl-friends."

"No." I pulled my hand away and rubbed at my face. I should've worded myself better."Yes, that's true, but what I mean is she _is_ my _girlfriend_."

His blank face is back. I check his eyes, because they're not blinking. My palms begin to sweat.

"Dad…Alice is my girlfriend the way Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend." Still nothing. I sigh and zip my coffee before continuing. His lack of speech has spiked my courage in an odd way. "The way Esme is now Carlisle's girlfriend, and the way Sue is yours. Get it now?"

"Oh."

"_Oh?_"

He sits down slowly across from me. "Yeah. Oh."

"That's all you have to say?" How is this even possible? Where's the 'what the hell?' or 'this isn't how I raised you' or even 'no daughter of mine-'.

"Well, somehow this isn't so shocking. I think I'm just use to you and her always around each other. I mean everywhere you go she goes and vice versa. You're always cozy together too, so…"

"Are you shitting me?"

"Don't you swear, young lady." His voice is stern as his pointer finger points in my direction.

"_That_ gets a reaction out of you!"

"Bella, I don't know what you want me to say. I love you both. Alice is like a second daughter to me-"

"As you are to me, Bella." I'm startled by Carlisle's voice and turn to see him, and Esme, standing at the kitchen's doorway. _Oh, fuck my life! _I'm off my stool in a second and vomiting verbal diarrhea.

"Carlisle, I'm so sorry. You weren't meant to hear any of that. I swear on everything, I mean no disrespect at all-"

He's by my side in a heartbeat, placing his hand over my mouth. "Breathe." I nod and exhale against his hand. "Have a seat. How are you disrespecting me?"

I feel a slight case of vertigo creeping up on me the second my ass touches the stool again. "I should've asked you first if it was ok to even date your daughter-"

"Wait. You're dating my daughter?" He smirks at me and I hear slight chuckles in the background, but can't really be bothered by them right now.

"Ok, what exactly did you hear from the doorway?" I feel hot, and though my hands are holding my coffee cup, they're freezing. _Crap, he didn't even know and I just outted _everything_!_

"I'm kidding, Bella." He lightly taps my shoulder with his fist and snickers. Esme walks over to the island with two cups of coffee, placing one in front of Carlisle, winking at him. She sits next to Charlie and their chatter starts.

"Wait!" I needed to clear the air first. "So, you two don't care that Alice and I are dating?" I gestured back and forth between Charlie and Carlisle. They look to each other first as in some eyebrow-lifting gesture. Then shake their heads at me in unison.

"Cool." Shrugging my shoulders, I take a huge gulp of my coffee.

"Besides, Bella, I owe you one after this." He winks to me as he points to Esme with his thumb.

Esme blushes as she looks to Carlisle then me. "We both do. I would really love for Alice to like me." She bites at her lip and examines her mug a bit before speaking in my direction once more. "Her father is truly an amazing man. I would like for this to go further, but I wouldn't dare to if Alice wasn't ok with this. With me."

I nod, slightly enjoying the light pink blush spreading across her cheeks. "Ok. Dude, you need to keep her." I say to Carlisle.

"I plan on it." He says with a goofy grin plastered across his face. My dad is up in a flash and by the sink, mumbling about his need to play video games to man himself back up again.

I sit for a few more minutes with Carlisle and Dr. Cullen. She went to North Western and did her residency in Seattle. She's into sports and likes hiking. She's quick to shoot down Carlisle and is very witty. He's met his match and I'm actually happy for him. I have my work cut out for me with Alice, but if I have to use sex to lure her over to the dark side, then so be it,I think to myself and laugh inwardly. It's evil. Mischievous. But hey, whatever works. I stand from my once again and excuse myself, explaining it's time to wake up Alice before we miss brunch.

Heading upstairs I'm light on my feet, and notice I feel great. I'm happy and Wonder Woman has nothing on me. I killed two birds with one stone. Now I have to make sure that stone doesn't boomerang back to me because it'll leave me with a concussion. Alice isn't going to be too pleased knowing both our father's know what she doesn't think they know. You know?

Purposely not being quiet, I enter my room. Alice is still sound asleep. I pull my jeans and black sweater out of the closet, dressing myself quickly. I do a once over of my hair in the bathroom and start calling out my girlfriends name.

"Alice! Alice, it's time to wake up." She doesn't even budge. "Alice!" She rolls over completely, facing the other way and I'm finding this wake-up exercise extremely amusing. My hair is done and I walk over to the bed, lying down besides her. Staying on my side of the bed, I start trailing my finger over her bare shoulder. The thought of removing the sheets is tempting. Too tempting. Then I remind myself that I am dressed and ready to go. We'll be late if I remove that sheet.

"Alice…Babbyy," I sing near her ear. She mumbles gibberish as her hand grips the edge of her pillow. I think of getting up and slamming the bedroom door, but a cranky Alice - although adorable - is _not_ what Carlisle needs this morning. Next best thing? Tickle. I poke her hip and continue to do so until she stirs and smiles.

"Good morning, baby." I tell her as I kiss her closed eye-lids.

I have a thought once I feel the warm air emitting from her sleeping form. Fuck the sheet. I pull it off of her and she's quick to snuggle up, wanting to stay warm. I really hoped the cold air would do the rest, but seeing her barely dressed I needed to have my lips on her. Once she grabbed at me I couldn't stop myself from touching her or letting her touch me. I gave in. But her brain seemed to be more awake than her body and the ecstasy was short lived.

My eyes wondered her body as she laid on my bed stretching. She was playing back but I couldn't deal with this now, and that left me extremely unhappy from the waist down. I cleared my throat at my discomfort.

"Why is my dad here?" Her voice was pitched. She was going to get loud if I didn't think fast.

I was mentally stuttering, on the verge of panicing. Grasping for the words floating around in my mind to force out of my mouth, I just gave up and thought 'fuck it' and told her. I knew she'd get defensive but I learned a long time ago that if I spoke confidently to her she wouldn't bother so much. I just had to try and believe the words myself too.

"Alice, you need to relax…she's nice. We talked a bit." She was quiet for only about a second and seemed to have cooled down. She was in my arms with her face burried in my neck not minute later.

"Will I need a crowbar this time?" I laughed at the insanity of her thinking I'd do that again and because she sounded serious.

I kissed the top of her head as I enjoyed the feel of her in my arms. Hell, she was calming _me_ down. "Just go get ready and meet me downstairs, ok? I told them I'd come and get you." I tried to soothe her so she'd be more relaxed by the time she went downstairs.

I left her to shower and when I walked back into the kitchen I was almost knocked over by Emmett. I pushed him back and covered my now injured nose.

"Dude! What the fuh-"

I was about to let Emmett have it when Charlie yelled out, "Bella!"

"Sorry, dad." I yelled back at Charlie. Emmett just stood there laughing. I punched him in the shoulder that knocked my nose and that had no effect on him at all. "You fucking dumbass." I muttered to him.

"Sorry, sis." He said rubbing his hand over my nose. I swatted him away while calling him a jerk. "Aww. I love you too, and as much as I like hanging around you I need to go to that wedding and Rose needs my truck before then. Bye!"

"Yeah, later. Ugh." I kept sniffling and wiggling my nose until the slight sting in it went away.

"You ok there, killer." Carlisile was walking over to me smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine in a few."

"How was Alice?" He whispered to me once he was standing beside me. I leaned against the doorway as I looked into the kitchen noticing my dad and Esme in their own conversation.

"She seems ok. Why? Are you nervous that she'll freak out? Because I am. I'll walk out and let you deal with her if she does." I told him, pretending to freak myself out.

"Don't. Bella, you can't to that to me." Carlisle's eyes were huge and he looked scared shit.

"I'm kidding." I chuckled a bit and looked up to the stairs to see if Alice was coming down yet. No sign. Coast was clear. "I don't think she'll do that. Like you said, I'm here. I'll calm her down. Besides, she won't act up infront of Charlie. She repects him too much. So thank _him_ when this is done." He just nodded and patted my shoulder. _God, I need more coffee._

_. . . . . . _

I was half way done with my second cup of coffee and had just checked the time on my watch when I heard, "There she is!" Carlisle, thankfully, was by his daughters side and taking the lead on this introduction. It's to come from him anyway, not me. I'm just back-up.

I stood beside her as she was introduced to Esme and I admired the happiness and admiration in her eyes as she met my Alice. Ok, Carlisle's too. It's very visible of how much she'll be good for them. Esme just emits joy and I was feeding off it. I kept my hand on Alice's back and it seemed to give her comfort. Charlie smiled at me and I blushed. I mouthed to him to 'leave me alone' and he just winked back.

"The pleasure is all mine, Alice. It's nice to finally put a face to the name. Carlisle's told me so much about you."

"Wish I could say the same." Alice said being Alice. Instantly, my dad was chocking on his glass of water by the sink and I was bittnig my lip trying to hold back my laughter.

"Baby, be nice." I whispered into her ear. She looked back at me and smirked. I had to shake my head at her once I noticed the look she was giving me. I'd be more than glad to kiss her right now infront of everyone but I doubt she will be. Crap. I still haven't told her about our dads even knowing about us.

I had to interupted everyone so that we could leave for brunch. I was hungry plus now stressed with how to tell Alice about how Carlisle and Charlie know about us. But as I walked out of the kitchen Charlie pulled me aside.

"Mind if I talk to you for a quick minute?"

I analyzed his face for a quick second. "Sure dad, what's up?"

"I just want to say," he paused for a minute. He seemed nervous and it weirded me out a bit, but I pushed those feelings aside when he spoke again. "I just want to say that I'm happy for you."

"Uh. Thanks, dad. I guess. Are you alright?" I was feeling weirded out again. He looked too calm.

"Yes. I just…it's a little shocking that you're all of a sudden seeing Alice, as your _girlfriend._"

"Oh. Are you rethinking you approving us going out or something?"

"No, no. I'm ok with it, really. It's just an after thought I was having of your mother. She always said you too were special to each other, in a way you two didn't know of yet."

"Are you saying Mom was an omen?" Where is he going with this?

He put his arm around my shoulder and chuckled as he kissed my head. I just smiled and hugged him back but was still missing his point. Taking a deep breath, he looked me straight in my eyes and said, "No, but I know she would've approved." I stilled instantly as my eyes began to sting a bit. "You two were always so very special to her. She would've been elated to see you two together." My eyes filled with tears that I refused to shed. I knew they were happy tears but I didn't want to cry anymore, so I settled for nodding. ""

"Thank you, dad." I said as I wipping at my ears to dry them up. I turned quickly and noticed Alice was ready to go. "I have to go now."

"Yup." He said quickly, seeming to feel weirded out too before we hugged.

I was outside waiting on Alice when she caught up to me.

"What was that about?" she asked me, jesturing with her thumb to my house.

"Nothing, just a father–daughter thing." I told her as I went to walk off the porch. She knows how Charlie and I can be sometimes.

"No," she stopped me by reaching for my arm, "him telling me I'm good for you."

_Shit. _Leave it to Charlie to open his mouth. I love my dad but sometimes I just wish he'd keep his mouth shut. He's worse than a woman sometimes.

"You told him?" I went to reply to her but my tongue seemed immobile.

"I…" I wanted to say 'I did' but speech was failing me. I suddenly felt a bit faint.

"You did!"

"I just…" _Oh god! I'm my father! I will never wonder why he takes so long to say what he means ever again. _

Alice was flipping out. Her voice once again pitched. Higher than it was earlier in my room. "If you let me _talk_ I'll tell you!" Why can't she just wait for my answer before going crazy? She just stood; there arms crossed and her foot tapping away, as if to say…

"I'm waiting." _For the love of all that is holy! Just spit it out._

"Yeah, I told him. So what?" I saw her ready to snap at me, but before she could cut me off I held up my had to stop any interruption she had coming. "Let me explain." I pleaded while taking a deep breath. "I'm actually ahppy right now, about us, and I don't want to have to hide in my own house. If I want to kiss you in the kitchen or in the hallway," I moved closer and cupped her face with both my hands as I gazed into her eyes, "or out here," I leaned in and kissed her softly, "then I'm going to do it. I'm not going to hide this. At least, I don't want to. Do you?"

"Of course, I don't. I want more kisses." That's my girl, I thought as I smiled at her. But now was not the time to start making out with our dads right pass my front door and my want of her already stirring deep within me. There's no way I'll be able to keep it PG-13.

"Alice…"

"Ok." She said with a sigh. "I get it. I just thought it was something _we_ would tell him, you know?" Once the words left her lips I remembered Carlisle. Damn it. I'll just tell her later on today. She'll probably not talk to me for a week if she knew now that they both know.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But like I said, excited!" I flashed her what I hoped to be a million dollar smile and silently prayed she won't kill me later. As soon as she laughed I knew I was in the clear, for now.

**¤MN¤**

_And now? I'm stuck here. Facing _this _question._

"Ok, point blank: Are you two fucking?"

I chocked on my coffee. "Oh." I think I'm going to die of embarrassment. "Fucking shit." I muttered through coughing fits as Alice patted my back.

"Rose!" Angela hissed as Kate was next to her trying not to laugh out loud.

"What? You two are taking too long to get to the point here and I have somewhere to be." She told Angela with her get-over-it face. "You okay over there Bella?" Rose askes me with a smug grin on her face. I just glared at her as I flipped her off.

"We are."

Gasps. That's all that was heard instantly after Alice answered Rosalie's much awaited question. It was more me and Angela. I wasn't expecting Alice to just blurt that out, especially since she seemed a bit nervous saying anything about us to them. Angela's was most likely due to shock.

Then I heard laughter. Kate was hysterical. Ready to fall off her chair.

"See? I told ya!" Rose said animatedly as she shoved Angela's shoulder.

"This is so _epic_." Kate wheezed. Her face was nearly tomato red.

"Quiet, wench." Alice told her as she tossed a piece of bacon at Kate's face. I laughed and looked over to Alice and she seemed flushed but it was subsiding. "Nice way to break the ice, babe." I whispered to her as I leaned in to kiss Alice on the cheek. Her blush returned and she smiled at me.

_"Aww."_

I looked back at the girls to see Angela and Kate watching Alice and I interact with sappy looks across their faces. Rose just rolled her eyes and opened her hand, palm-side-up toward Angela wiggling her fingers. Angie sighed and then placed a fifty dollar bill into Rose' open palm.

"You didn't?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Bella, Bella...baby girl. You know me better than not to." She had a point.

"And please, give us some credit. Did you forget who you girls grew up with." Kate said raising her hands in the air. "Give us some credit."

I looked in Alice's direction and she just shrugged her shoulders as she continued eating her now full plate. "Cats out the bag. Time to chill."

"Just one more question." Angela said. I rolled my eyes wondering what she needs to clarify now.

"Shoot." I told her. I don't know if I can handle these girls anymore today. I've had my daily dose.

"Are you two happy? It's all we're really worried about because you do know how badly this could end."

"Who said it's going to?" Alice quickly retorted.

"OH!" Rosalie and said at the said time.

"In yo' face, Webber." Rosalie told Angie who mumbled a whatever under her breath as we all laughed.

I then felt Alice's hand rubbing at the back of my neck and when I turned toward her her lips were on mine, fast and hard. The girls were quick to start with the cat calls, but I ignored them when I felt Alice's warm tongue enter my mouth causing me to moan. "You're mine and I'm staying." She said once she pulled back.

"Ditto, baby." I told her quickly before kissing her back once more.

"Aight. Enough. You two are cute together, we get the point and now I gotta go." Rose was up and out of her seat saying bye to Angie and Kate. She came around to us and pinched my cheek as she hugged Alice.

"Behave. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She called over to us with a wink.

"Too late!" Kate shouted back.

"You girls are torture." I told them and was shushed by my girlfriend. The thougth brought a smile to my face. "Now what?"

"We eat, then shop." Angie told us.

"Yes!" I groaned. I did not want to…"You're going. Now eat." I pouted as I put some eggs on my plate. Alice just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"See, Bella? Now when you get bored on our shopping trips you can just go makeout with Alice and forget all about it."

"I know. I have." I told her smuggly.

"Oh, shush!" I heard all around, followed by a piece of bacon hit my shoulder.

**¤MN¤**

Our afternoon breezed by quickly. After a few shops and stops we were headed back to Alice' house. I didn't want to go back to my house or room alone but I understood she had schoolwork to get to.

Once at Alice's, I helped her inside with her overnight bag and her six shopping bags. Supposibly, spring is comig and she'd clean out her closet. All I understood when she tried explaining something to me earlier. We were in a fitting room and I was busy with her body trying to pay more attention to the red and black panty/bra set she was trying on instead.

As soon as I put the bags inside her room and came back out to her front porch Carlisle's car pulled up the driveway. I walked over to Alice to hug her goodbye and ended up burring my face in the crook of her neck instead. She smelled like vanilla and her arms around me felt too good. I passed my lips up and down her skin, leaving a trail of kisses along her neck.

"Bella stop." She said pushing at my shoulders to move away from her. "My dad is here."

"And?" I told her once I took my face out of it's current hiding spot. I still left my arms around her waist as she shoved at me.

"Bella." She was serious and looked a bit freaked. I sighed and dropped my arms.

"Hey girls, bye girls." Carlisle said as he passed up by. He paused and turned towards us before heading through the front door. "Just for the record, there are rooms inside the house. You do know you can use them, right Bella?" He said with a smirk and headed inside.

I laughed and said "Right. Night, Carlisle." That man kills me, I thought.

As soon as I turned back towards Alice, she was white as a sheet and her eyes were as big as golf balls. It then dawned on me what Carlisle had just said. Out loud. In front of Alice. Who still doesn't know that I kind of told her dad about us. _Oh, God. _

I felt frozen and my warm coat wasn't helping the shiver I felt at all when Alice's eyes turned into tiny slits as she leaned off the porch railing I had her against.

"Apparently my father knows too. Any idea how that happened, _babe?_"

Holy shit. That cheeky bastard. Carlisle _so _owe's me still.

"It was an accident. I swear!" I had my hands out in front of me because truth is Alice is still unpredictable to me to this day. And fuck it. I'm already in trouble. Might as well 'fes up. "He over heard me telling Charlie, but he's cool with it. He really is."

"You told my father!" Her voice had to be was a hurting a dog somewhere near by, I thought as I myself winced at her pitch.

"Baby, please. He's ok with it. Couldn't you tell?" I said pointing to her front door.

"Do you know how embarrassing this is? At least some warning would've been ok, Bella."

"I know and I'm sorry but you had already freaked out about Charlie knowing. I didn't want to freak you out more. I swear I was going to tell you. I just forgot with all the excitement going on today." It really isn't this much of a big deal.

"Whatever you say. Now I have to go in and show face to my smartass father." She was mad and from the looks of it will be for a few days. I knew what she was getting at though. Carlisle will ride her about having a girlfriend for at least the next few months. It was just how he was but Alice could never see as much humor in certain situations as he did. But it's why I loved the man as my own dad. His jokes just made life better.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I smiled at her.

"Sure you are? You see that bull?" She pointed off towards my car and I looked for a bull. "There's a pile of shit next to it." I looked at her completely bewildered by what she just said until it clicked in my head…and I lost it. I couldn't hold back my laughter at the whole situation anymore. This whole day has just been one great, big mind fuck.

"Stop laughing. This is _not_ funny!"

"But it is!" I told her between my fits of laughter.

"You're impossible." She told me as she too laughted, finally, and shoved me back again.

I had eventually composed myself before carefully wrapping my arms around her waist again. "See? You always freak out for no reason." I took a chance and gave her a quick kiss on her nose.

"I know but I can't help it." She told me in a voice of resignation and I couldn't be more thankful.

"I really am sorry though." I mummbled, giving her my best puppy eyes. "Should I come by tomorrow?" Alice smirked and kissed my lips lightly before letting go of me and walking towards her front door. I stood there pouting like a child before calling out to her, "Yes? No?"

"I have to think about it. Goodnight, Bella." She said in a teasing voice before waving bye as she ushered herself inside.

I stood there on her porch staring at her door. Something felt…off. Why is this oddly familiar? She's always slamming doors on my face. As soon as the thought left my mind, her front door opened once more and she tossed me my car keys.

"You might need these."

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I caught them. That warm feeling of elation was back at the sight of her. I walked over to her and kissed her once more. "Call you when I'm home." I whispered to her as I pulled back. Alice nodded as she bit back a smile. "Night."

"Night, baby." She called to me as I walked off her porch. Once at my car, I looked back and saw her smiling as she leaned against the door. I sighed and leaned against my car door while I took in the beauty that was now officially mine. I could stay there and look at her all night long if she'd let me. Alice blew me a kiss and I wanted to run back up her porch. _Dear God, the things this woman does to me._

My thoughts were short lived before I heard, "Go home, lover girl!"

"Dad!" Alice yelled back before waving me off.

I chuckled as I entered my car. Yeah, Carlisle Brandon is going to owe me big time.

**AN:** And there you have it. I know. All these months and _this? _With no lemon? NOPE. Haha. Wait for it. It's the only part of the next chapter that is written. xD

Just a quick thanks to those who are still reading this 'little fic that could' of mine…THANK YOU. Only reason I actually updated was because I'm still getting emails of all of you favoriting and alerting and following...and 75 percent of it has been written for months now. Thanks again!

Laters.


	6. Compact & Complexed

**A/N: **I have no reason or excuse for the delay on this. Life just happens and I honestly lost my urge to write. This chapter was mostly done so ending wasn't too mind boggling. I did not reread through most of it, so there might be errors. Hope it's still enjoyable. I will say sorry now for any cliffhangers.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Twilight related...except for a few random objects.

**Two months later...**

It was a clear night out for once and some of the stars were actually prominent, so I decided to take the long way home. Long drives relax me. And right now I need to relax. With the right music playing and good company it's rather enjoyable. Even with the freeze outside. Winter's ending but it's still cold at night. But right now I couldn't feel anything but warmth. Hot heat actually. Could be because someone had the heater turned up high. Someone being the woman latched onto my arm. It never makes sense to me why she likes leaning on my arm when I drive. I do need to shift gears and it's tougher to do so with her weighing on me but hey, I'm not complaining. Every type of touch from her is soothing.

Driving along the outskirts of town the roads are nearly invisible. Completely obscured by the night and with the trees lining the road sides, the stars and moon did little to light my way. It was country and I loved it. And if it wasn't for the headlights I definitely would've crashed by now. The only lighting we had inside of the car were the lights from the dashboard and the radio. Alice and I had taken our coats off a mile back since the climate inside my car was to her liking. Hers, not mine. I don't like sauna heat unless I'm actually in one. She's humming along to the song on the radio, her head leaning against my shoulder while her fingers trace my forearm. Keeping my eyes on the road, I turned my head a bit to kiss her forehead.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Alice' voice was soft. If she hadn't spoken through a song change I never would've heard her.

"Yes." I smiled though she couldn't see it.

"Oh? And where will we go?" She had turned her head to speak directly into my ear, enabling me to hear her over the music. Her lips skimmed over my skin causing my grip on the steering wheel and shift knob to tighten.

"To infinity and beyond."

Alice laughed suddenly, sitting straight up and slapping her knee a few times. I chuckled and simply asked what was so funny.

"You're such a dork!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said biting the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh out loud and pretended to focus solely on the road.

"Right."

"Takes a bigger dork to point out someone else's dorkiness." She poked her tongue out at me for that one and I raised an eyebrow in return. "Can you come back here? My arm is cold."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a pointed look. I quickly glanced at her pushed up breast and turned back to the road. I sighed and stared ahead trying to shake off the familiar feeling coming over me. I cleared my throat before speaking again.

"Please? I'm seriously getting cold." I pouted for emphasis, though I was lying.

I heard a grunt before I felt Alice take her place on my arm again. "Just for the record, I'm allowed to call you a dork. My dork." I said simply before kissing the top of her head.

We were about two miles from Alice's place. I wanted to keep her. Take her back to my place. Back to my room. After not seeing her since Sunday, three days ago, she convinced me to pick her up after she got out of work to go to the movies. She kept texting me nonsense about how it was a must see flick and that she forgot it came out already. When I mentioned it was Wednesday night, she replied with saying how she didn't care if I needed to be up early the next day and that it was a 'must see'. Must see meant making out and fondling each other until I couldn't take it anymore. We left the theater early. I don't even remember how the movie started.

That's why I'm using this driving around as an excuse to calm myself down. She can't stay over tonight...and I'll never sleep if she does. With me going into work much earlier lately, and with longer hours, plus Alice in her last semester and doing her work-study, we really weren't getting much time with each other. Weekends were mostly spent hanging out with everyone else, not so much alone time for us to just enjoy either others company. It isn't so bad for me to deal with and during the week I spend my nights asleep when I can't be with her, which works out great since work leaves me mentally strained. But Alice isn't happy with that at all. A sleeping Bella is a non-texting girlfriend and leaves her lonely. She hated admitting it at first, but I knew she was feeling that way when every time I text her a 'good night' and she calls me with a diva attitude. Our calls then end in either two ways; her being all cute and lovey-dovey or me falling asleep on my cellphone, which only leads to me getting bitched out the next morning. I had an idea on fixing this situation, though I don't know if it's something she'd agree to. It's kind of too soon for it also...but the other reason I sleep is so I won't miss her just like she does me. I don't like feeling, or being, emotionally needy.

"Take this road coming up." Alice told me, pointing up ahead at something I could not see.

"Why?"

"Just make the right." Sighing, I complied a few seconds later when a dirt road came into view. The short way led to an open area that looked like a rest spot for truckers. I slowed the car as we reached a railing that seemed to overlook our town. Was nothing special, just a few houses below lit up.

"Uhm." I looked out the windows of my car as I spoke, which was a bit difficult with tinted windows, but I did notice no other vehicles were in the area. I felt panicked as I shut off the engine. "This is how horror movies start. A couple parked. Secluded area." When my eyes came back to Alice, her gray sweater dress was off. Leaving her to don only a forest green lace bra and matching thong. "If you were hot I would've been more than glad to shut off the heater." I told her, wiggling my eyebrows as a huge smile spread across my face.

"Shut up." Alice's eyes were cold and determined. She quickly reached for or the collar of my shirt and pulled me towards her, kissing me deeply.

"Yup. We're going to get killed by some maniac sleeping in a tree." I said as I pulled back rubbing my neck.

"Baby, shut it." She said reaching for the buckle of my seat belt. Once it was off she kissed my neck where the belt scratch at my skin. "Sorry."

I kissed her back slowly, letting my lips brush across hers. She gripped at my shirt, fisting her hands in it as she tried to pull me on top of her. I didn't budge. I even had my hands on the steering wheel still. She then threaded her hands into my hair, forcing me to kiss her the way she was wanting. My tongue slid into her mouth and I stroked it along hers causing her to moan into my mouth. My lips tingled, still feeling the effects for earlier at the theater. I pulled back and nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Lay back." She did so as I leaned over and slid her chair back before reclining it all the way back. Climbing over to her side, I pulled my shirt off over my head and kneeled on the edge of the chair as she opened her legs, giving me room. And a nice view. I ran my hands up and down her thighs, down the back of her knees and calves, raising her feet to rest against the dashboard behind me. I leaned over her then, wrapping my right arm around her waist and placing my left hand on the adjacent window. I pulled her against me until her center was against mine and pressed my breast against hers, touching my lips to hers as I started a slow grin. She groaned against my lips, her nails digging into my back with one hand as the other kept my head and lips right were she wanted them. I could never tire of her soft lips, her warm kisses and touches. I began to let my lips wander as I kissed down her jaw, to her ear where I tugged on her earlobe lightly with my teeth.

"You're so sexy, baby."

Alice moaned as she grinded back against me. Her hands lowered my bra straps and as I let my arms out of them, one by one, she lowered the cups and took a nipple into her mouth. I then looked down towards and as she locked eyes with me, her warm tongue flicked across my nipple and I bit back a moan. I cupped her cheek and brought her with me as I leaned back off her. My hands quickly worked on her bra as I stripped it off her, then removed mine. Alice only took her lips off me once and that was to move her hot mouth to my other nipple.

With her now sitting up, she cupped both my breast and reached up with her mouth to kiss and suck on my neck. _Fuck, that feels good. _Her small hands felt warm on my already heated flesh. I knew my I knew my panties were soaked, I felt how wet I was. She had me dripping since before we left the movie. Alice's hands moved down my ribs and along my stomach until they reached around my hips and gripped my ass, kneading it. Her mouth left a trail of kisses down the valley of my breast, nipping at the skin of my stomach. I looked down at her and cupped her face before kissing her hard. My lips opened against hers, letting her tongue invade my mouth as I kissed her as if my life depended on it.

I pulled back from her when I felt her fingers at the button of my jeans. As I watched her unbuckle it and lower my zipper, my clit throbbed. She tugged at my jeans, pulling them down until they were settled above my knees. I slightly cursed the confined space were in but I was set on making the best of it. As I leaned her back down, Alice cupped my panty covered pussy and rubbed over the material.

"I love you in blue." Alice told me as lay against the car seat admiring what she saw as her eyes trail up and down my exposed body.

"I know." I said, as my lips curled up on one side, smirking before they set into a straight line. Alice's thumb had found my clit. "Fuck," the word barely left my mouth. I gripped the car seat on both sides as my mouth found it's way to Alice's neck. I pushed my center against hers once again trapping her hand between us, my hips grinding her hand into her. I licked and sucked at the sweet tasting skin of her neck before I sucked real hard, marking her.

"Oh, god...Bella." I kissed my way over to her collarbone where I let my tongue dance along the hard surface. Her hips pushed up against her hand and into my pussy, and I moaned loudly. I felt a heat come over me every time my clit rubbed against her hand. It was a tease and I needed more.

Quickly pulling back, I tugged my panties down then took her hand and guided her fingers where I wanted them. She knew exactly what I wanted. Her fingers rubbed in between my wet pussy lips before she placed two of her now wet fingertips against my clit, rubbing at a rapid pace.

"Damn, babe...I won't last long like that."

"Good. I want you to come now and come hard."

_Fuck. _ I couldn't think. I just leaned over and kissed her fiercely. One of my hands was back on the window holding me up as i rocked my hips against her hand. The other one massaged her breast, playing with her nipple between my fingers as I pinched it. Feeling her like this while she touched me added to the sensations I was already feeling; the weakness in my knees, my arms trembling, my moans getting louder and my breathing heavier. I was on the verge of my climax and god, it felt so good.

Alice's other hand went back to kneading my ass as I buried my face in the crevice of her neck. I rocked my hips twice more before my breath hitched and before my pussy felt like a bit of fire. I groaned loudly against her skin as my eyes shut tight and I came hard. Alice' fingers slowed before she ran them down to my entrance feeling how wet I officially now was. She pushed the same fingers into me.

"Hmph." I moaned as I rested my forehead against her shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw black spots. "Stop." It was a struggle to say just that. "No more. We're going to mess up the seat."

"I'll take care of it." Alice mumbled while nibbling on my lip, her hand guiding my back to her center.

**¤MN¤**

My eyes were bloodshot red and hidden behind my shades. Alice ended up staying over the night before and rushing out at five a.m. Once that woke me there was no going back to sleep. We managed about three hours of sleep and it felt like none. While getting ready for work, I recieved a text from Lisa to meet her at a site to talk over a deal she had coming up with one of her contractors.

Rissoto's Cafe had opened their pato finally, thanks to the sun that finally decided to appear. Good thing too, otherwise Lisa would find me wearing these shades to our brunch a bit offensive. Just as the waiter brought over my coffee, Lisa strolled in behind him and took a seat next to me. Immediately she place a thick manila folder on the table in front of me.

"Good Morning to you too?"

"Hi lovely. Good to see you." She replied as she pinched my cheek. I swatted her hand away and lifted my shade to read through whatever forms she was handing me. "Dear God."

"What?" I asked her as I looked up at her completely clueless.

She shuffled through her purse and tossed me eye drops. "Please take care of that before the contractor gets here."

"Do you, by any chance, have my missing slipper in there?" I joked with her as I tossed my head back and applied the drops.

"Yes, along with the sleep you clearly did not get? Rough night?"

I glanced over at her, and although my vision was slightly now blurry I could see the smirk on her face. I had told her about Alice and I one night at a dinner meeting. We stood drinking with a few of her supervisors from the other cafe's she own, and I couldn't keep my phone away. So my drunktard self told her and she's been really supportive about it all.

Lisa was becoming my go-to person since my mom passed. Sure I told Alice everything, but Lisa was that older person whose advice I seeked out and she more than willingly would help. Talking to her made me miss my mom, but at the same time it made me happy I had that mom-figure around to talk to.

"You can say that." I said proudly.

"Stop smirking. Cockiness suits you well though."

"Thanks. I try." One last rub at my eyes and I opened the folder before me, labeled _Bella's Branch._

"Bella's Branch? I did my final project last year. I don't like when you test me." I whined and slightly pouted. She loved pushing my skills to limits just to see how well I could handle her challenges.

"Just open it and read through will you?" She fixed her coffee and we ordered breakfast when the waiter came back to check on us. She ordered for the third person as well.

"How do you know they'll want oatmeal with fruit. Did they seriously email you that or something?"

"No. Tía just knows me so well."

I hadn't noticed someone was standing on the other side of me until I heard her speak. And the second my eyes landed on her I was in awe.

"Excuse me?" I was lost for words at the woman next to me in the low cut, white, sundress.

Lisa then rose from her seat and told me, "Bella I would like you to meet, Carmen Arias, my niece. She'll be the contractor working with you on your next project."

Mechanically, I rose from my chair and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Carmen." As she shook my hand she said likewise, then went around to kiss Lisa on her cheek before taking her seat across from me.

"Bella, are you going to remain standing?" I heard Lisa ask then quickly snapped out of my mental stupor. I fake-stretched my back before sitting.

"Just a bit sore there for some reason." I played it off. Talk and don't look across you, was all that ran through my head. "I didn't realize you were part latin, Lisa."

"Yes, well, Carmen takes more after her father than my sister. Hence her contractor abilities." Lisa did mention once or twice how her brother use to manage his own company until handing it over to someone. She just failed to mention who.

"Oh, stop it." Said the blushing beauty.Carmen removed her shades, revealing her hazel-brown eyes which stood out more due to the highlights in her brown hair. "She's only saying that because I'm family." She looked straight at me and shot me a dazzling smile, and a familiar warmth ran through me. _Crap, she's hot. _I quickly leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs, looking around for the waiter. _This is so not happening right now._

"This is a great little café here. How'd you come across it, tía?"

While the emerged themselves into all the details, I managed to get the waiter to bring a pitcher of water to the table. My throat was so dry, swallowing my own spit hurt. So what if her niece is beyond attractive and I'll be stuck working with her for the next few months? She's still not my Alice. But her olive skin was soft to the touch, so much smoother. Shaking her hand was like holding a silk scarf.

My phone then buzzed on the table. It was a text from Alice.

_**Thank God for coffee.**_

_**I had a great time last night, baby. Love you. xx**_

Right. This is what it's about, I thought as I smiled at my phone and felt my innerself get mushy.

I sent a quick reply and went back to reading over the forms and quotes, and even looked over the blueprints. I've worked with attractive people before. This will be a breeze. _ Stop thinking about it then. _Right.

"...I think she'll be able to handle both. She can multitask almost as good as me? Isn't that right Bella."

"What was that, Lisa?"

"This cafe. You'll be able to manage it while still working for me, yes?"

"I can, but why would I? We've interviewed twenty people to manage this place last week. About three of them are considerable."

Lisa sat there and smiled at me before I heard Carmen speak up, "Yes, but this café is yours. Didn't you read the label on the folder?"

"You're serious?" I asked Lisa, as I tuned out the woman with the adorable latin accent.

"Yup. You're great under pressure, efficient and already know how I like things done. So, why not have you're own cafe?"

"Wow...wow...ok, yes. Great!" I got up and hugged her. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetie. You deserve it after all the hard work I've made you do for me lately. Time that cooled down a bit."

We sat and ate our breakfast while talk about keeping the patio. I liked it and Lisa had it removed from the plans.

"We can do that and still expand inside. I'll make it work." Carmen piped in. "Anything you want done here I can make happen." She shot me a wink.

"See. All settled then. You work here when you can and need too, as long as your work in the office is taken care of first. I'll be back to doing most of it now anyway. Half a day there and half a day here. You will start leaving at 5 p.m. again. I'm sure you would much rather be elsewhere." Lisa told me with a smirk.

"Yes, of course." I smiled back at her brightly.

"Ok. Now that that is settle, me voy. I have another client to meet up with. Pleasure was all mine, Bella." Carmen said as she raised from the table and walked over to me, kissing me quickly on the cheek. My name rolling of her tongue quickly in her accent. She then said goodbye to her aunt and told me to meet here tomorrow at 1PM.

_Ohmygawd, did you smell that?_

_I smelt that alright._

"You'll be able to get a lot of work done with her. Its why I picked her to work with you. She'll get it done and quickly and not give you any shit for changing your mind on things last minute when those wonderful ideas of yours spark." I just sat and nodded at it all. Finally sinking in, it made my head throb. I now own a café. And I'm stuck working with a highly attractive woman that made me want to jump like a dog in heat. Maybe I'm just extremely horny from last night still. Yup. That has to be it.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Thanks again for this. It means a lot to me."

"Means more to me than you'll ever know, Bella. You really deserve this." She paused for about a minute before continuing, "Now where are those papers? Time to make this official."

Five minutes I was signed off on papers and had the rest of the day off. I rummaged through my bag looking for my keys as i head towards my car, but was stumbling back a bit from walking into someone.

I then felt hands grasp at my arms holding me steady.

"Hi, Isabela."

I felt a knot in my throat as I replied, "Carmen."

**A/N:** *evil chuckle* I did say sorry before hand. Til next time.


	7. HUGE side note

O.K.

Apparently, some of you are flipping out over the smallest bit of attraction Bella is feeling towards Carmen.

I will warn you now that the following might get me banned OR result in me losing readers. So be it.

Things happen in relationships. You learn and move on. Not once did I mention or say that Bella will cheat on Alice. Nor will I say that she won't. You either trust me as a writer and continue reading, or not. But do not continue making insinuations about where this is going.

Read and review on what you know so far. Don't go predicting and then get on my case about it. If there is something anyone would like to discuss – PM me. I will reply.

Wondering where this is all coming from? **Lexy Lujan**. My new favorite ex-reader, since I told her to fuck off.

She reviewed & this was my reply:

**Excuse you?**

**1. Do NOT call me a DUDE.**

**2. Where, screenshot and point out to me WHERE I said Bella was going to cheat on Alice?**

**Have you never come across temptation in a relationship? Did everything work out nice and smoothly for you? And my taking 6 months...if I took a fkg year updating what the fk do you care? You still read it, yes? I have a fkg life that needs tending to apart from your fantasies. They are NOT my main priority.**

**Do yourself a favor and stay off my fics/page. **

**Have a great day. :)**

And I will reply the same to all who make assumptions. It's rude and will just bring out the annoying bitch in me.

I will continue to write at my own pace and to take this story where I choose. If that is a problem for any of you, I'm sure there are plenty of other fics that can tickle your fancy.

Thank You.


End file.
